Music of the Night
by A'den Neytiri Kad
Summary: The musical has begun. Auditions, practices, and a lot of unexpected events occur. Will love strike between some of the actors? And what is this strange feeling that Gaara has?  Rated T for Fang's mouth. Gaara, Fang, Vanille, Shikamaru, Deidara, and more.
1. The Beginning

The Music of the Night

**Author's Note**

*RP'd By Two Insane Girls Who Had Nothing To Do*

*Gaara has eyebrows! :O*

*And Vanille is older than Fang. (Fang being 15)*

* * *

*Chapter One. The Beginning*

Tsunade sighs, looking over at her assistant as the sound of chaos surrounds them. "Remind me why I did this again?"

Shizune smiles weakly in an attempt to be reassuring. "You thought it'd be good for the villages," she answers meekly. The blonde shakes her head, grumbling to herself as she flips through the stack of applications in front of her. The dull roar of the audience below her grows steadily as time passes.

From below the stage, a red-headed teen sighs, obviously not wanting to be in a noisy, crowded theater. Gaara shakes his head, looking over to the blonde at his side. "Why are we doing this again?"

Temari rolls her eyes. "We don't want to waste your talent, remember?" Her brother sighs again deeply, leaning back in his chair while closing his eyes.

"Alright!" A voice calls from the stage, grabbing everyone's attention. "I'm Tsunade and I'm running this thing. I want all of those who are trying out for Raoul de Chagny, Christine Daae, or The Phantom to join me on the stage please."

A brunette seated amongst the people auditioning sighs, sinking deeper into her seat as people begin walking past her toward the stage. "Remind me again why I'm doing this?" she asks her sister next to her.

"Because you need to get out more and meet new people, plus you love The Phantom of the Opera, Fang!" Vanille states happily, standing up. She grabs her younger sister's wrist and pulls her up. Vanille spins her sibling around and pushes her forward. "Now march!"

Fang mumbles under her breath, smacking her sister's hands away. She shoves her hands into her pockets and begins walking up to the stage, the chains connected to her hip swinging with the motion. She quickly walks up the steps onto the stage, taking her place behind everyone else.

Gaara slowly makes his way up, listening to the hyper-active blonde teen chatter beside him. Almost a third of the audience moves on stage; the people are looking around, sizing up their competition.

"This is going to be a while…" Fang sighs and mutters to herself as the red headed sand nin crosses his arms, leaning against the wall a few feet away from her. His blonde friend talks excitedly to him, using his arms to accentuate what he's saying.

Tsunade groans quietly, falling back into her chair. She gestures to Iruka, who whispers to the orchestra. "Alright then, I'll call your name, what song, and what verse you are to sing. After that, take your seat again. Got it? Good. First up is…Uzumaki, Naruto." The blonde that was talking to Gaara stops talking and steps up, smiling over at Tsunade.

Fang glances over at him and sighs. She looks down and fiddles with her hoodie, spacing out. She doesn't realize that he had finished and that other people were being called up one by one. The crowd thins drastically as Tsunade calls more people up to audition.

"Oerba Yun Fang? Oerba Yun Fang! If you don't step forward in five seconds…"

Fang snaps out of her trance and looks up. "Huh? Oh shit, sorry!" She steps forward, rubbing the back of her neck. The few people left up on stage roll their eyes. Some of them mumble about the girl, their eyes scrutinizing her appearance from her wild hair to her odd style, none of them able to place her from a village. That only means one thing, a foreigner. Fang can hear them talking about her behind her back but brushes it off as effortlessly she brushes her hair out of her eyes.

Tsunade's eye twitches. "Language, young lady, I want you to sing Christine's aria in Think of Me. Iruka if you please."

Fang sighs, listening for the cue as the orchestra begins to play. Everyone stops talking when the music begins, all of them watching idly. When cue comes she takes a deep breath and begins singing. "Think of me…Think of me fondly when we've said good-bye. Remember me once in a while. Please promise me you'll try. When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free. If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me…"

The brunette's voice resonates around the theater, the observer's now deathly silent and nothing short stunned. Her soprano voice sings loudly, completely captive in what she's doing. Tsunade whispers something to Shizune, smiling slightly.

Naruto stares at her, his mouth open. "Whoa….She's amazing!"

Gaara tilts his head, looking at her curiously. "…Interesting…" he mumbles to himself as the girl continues. As the aria ends, Fang closes her eyes, singing with as much soul as she can before the music stops. She can hear Vanille cheering from below and she sighs quietly.

Tsunade nods to Shizune. "Guys turn…Sabaku-no-Gaara?"

Gaara sighs, stepping around the brunette that just auditioned and nodding to Tsunade. Fang glances at him up and down before she steps down the stage to her seat.

Tsunade raises an eyebrow. "Alright then…" Iruka conducts the orchestra, playing the All I Ask of You reprise.

Gaara crosses his arms and begins singing, his deep voice taking people that have heard of him by surprise. "I gave you my music, made your song take wing. And now how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me…" He continues singing the sorrowful song till the end when he begins yelling. "You will curse the day you did not do! All that the Phantom asked of you!"

Fang watches him, nodding her head, impressed. Vanilla stands up and points to Gaara. "Pick him! White boy has a voice!" Fang grabs her sister's hand and pulls her down, sighing. Gaara jumps down the stage, heading back to his chair.

A few more people sing before no one remains. Tsunade looks over at Shizune, smiling widely. "Alright everyone, the cast and crew list will be posted tomorrow. Practice tomorrow, same place, same time. Now, get the Hell out!"

"Bout time," Fang mumbles, walking toward the doors. She bumps up against a red-headed girl lightly, the crowd of people making it hard to walk in general.

Karin glares at the brunette, crossing her arms. "Watch where you're going!"

Suigetsu chuckles, leaning toward Juugo. "Be glad it's not me this time."

Fang stops mid-stride and turns to face Karin. Her eyes blaze with a mixture of anger and amusement as she assesses the girl in front of her, she raises her eyebrow. "Excuse me, I didn't mean to bump into you. So if you would take the attitude from a ten down to a two, it would be greatly appreciated," she says in a cynical voice.

"Oh boy…" Vanille says, watching Fang talk to a slutty-looking girl up ahead and she starts to walk faster, fighting the crowd.

Karin's eye twitches. "And who do you think you are?"

Fang smiles sardonically. "Oerba Yun Fang, and you would be?"

"…Karin."

The taller of the two crosses her arms and smiles smugly. "Well, now that we are past the formalities, I will enjoy the honor of telling you to go back to your street corner befor-"

Vanilles hand slaps over her mouth and pulls her back a few steps. "Fang, we have to go."

Suigetsu picks Karin up, throwing her over his shoulder. "Stop it Karin, let's go."

Karin swears loudly, pounding on his shoulders. "Put me down!"

"Not until we get you home. Come on Juugo." He walks outside, Karin still cursing.

Fang and Vanille stare after them. "Huh, kinda like Snow don't cha think Fang?"

Fang nods and pushes her sister's hand away. "I was thinking the same thing…"

Vanille grabs her younger sibling's hand and turns her around, looking at people. "Ooooh!" She points to a tall guy with a pony-tail. "He's kinda cute!"

Fang rolls her eyes. "We're barely in Konoha for a day and you're already checking guys out?"

"Uh, yeah!"

The brunette sighs and glances at the teen, shrugging. "You want to go make a fool of yourself, be my guest."

"Really? YAY!" Vanille squeals loudly and flying glomps the boy. He blinks and looks down at the coral-haired girl clinging to his waist. She smiles up at him. "Hi! You don't know me, but I think you're cute!"

"…Okay…"

"VANILLE!" Fang yells as she swiftly pries her sister off of him and throws her over her shoulder, quickly walking away.

Vanille waves at the mystery man, smiling. "Bye…Wait! I don't know his name!" she says, beginning to protest against her younger sibling's hold.

He watches them leave. "…Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru."

"I'M VANILLE!"

He blinks and waves. "Bye Vanille."

Fang covers her eyes with one hand and walks toward the door "You are NOT related to me…"

"Of course I am!"

"No, I don't claim you." Vanille pouts while Fang sets her down. "Behave."

"…Okay."

Next to the door Temari scowls, punching Kankuro in the gut. "Baka! I swear if you weren't my brother…" She rants, her hands on her hips. Gaara rolls his eyes, leaning against the wall. After a few minutes of his sisters ranting, Gaara sighs, pulling her away from his older brother. Temari sighs, muttering "Sorry." Gaara sighs softly, stalking past his family.

Fang turns around right when Gaara walks right into her. She swears when she feels herself run into someone and stumbles back a step. Gaara blinks and looks down at the sound of her oath. Fang looks up at him, her bright green-blue eyes looking into his light ones. "My bad," she says sighing. He shrugs, stepping around her to continue on his way.

"Gaara! Where are you going?" Temari yells. He shrugs, walking outside. Temari drags Kankuro by the ear out the door, grumbling. Fang watches them leave, intrigued.

"Fang! Let's go!"

"Coming, Vanille!" Vanille walks up behind her younger sister and wraps her arm around her waist. Fang smiles slightly as they walk outside.


	2. Practices and Crushes

*Chapter Two. Practice and Crushes*

The next day Gaara sighs, leaning against the wall in the theater. Honestly, he has no clue why he's even doing this. All it's going to do is add even more stress into his already stressful life. Not only that, but it's also going to cut into what little time he has for himself. Whoever decided that paperwork was necessary for a village deserves to have a kunai shoved up their-

"Hey Gaara! You're The Phantom and I'm Raoul! Yes!" Naruto fist pumps, jumping up and down while effectively pulling the Kazekage out of his internal curses. He sighs and nods his head, not overly shocked at who got what part.

"I GOT MEG!" A girls excited voice cheers, accompanied by a blur of bright color that runs into Gaara. He stumbles and catches himself on the wall as she runs into his chest. "Sor- OH MY GOSH! You're the really good singer…You're cute too!"

He blinks repeatedly, standing straight up. "Thanks…?" he questions at the statement, his eyes scanning over the short teen in front of him. Her curly hair tied off into pigtails and her smile bright enough to even rival Naruto's. She looks too innocent for her own good.

"VANILLE!"

The girl turns around and waves. "Hi!"

Gaara looks up in time to see the brunette from last night shake her head. "What am I gonna do with you? I can't take my eyes off you for a minute without you running into someone, Vanille," she chastises lightly, obviously serious in the most joking way possible.

The girl named Vanille smiles and tackles the taller girl, who lands on her back with an 'oof'. "I'm going to explore!" and she takes off again, leaving her victim on the ground. Gaara and Naruto look down at the brunette as she sits up; Gaara raises his eyebrow when he catches her eye.

"…Would you believe me if I said I was adopted?" She asks.

"…Sure…"

"Then we'll go with that," she says, standing up. Naruto laughs and Gaara shrugs, taking a seat.

Naruto walks up to the laid back girl. "Hey! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! You were the really good singer from last night, right?" She nods her head and he smiles. "Cool, I bet you got Christine."

"You'd be correct."

"Fang! I'm looking for Fang! About yay big, brown wavy hair, greenish bluish eyes, screams emo! Has anybody seen her? Come on people, she's not that hard to remember!" A deep voice booms from behind them.

The girl's eyes widen and she looks around desperately. "Hide me!" Obviously, this is Fang.

Gaara and Naruto blink at her outburst, the sand nin gestures to the row behind him. "Stay low, he won't see you."

She starts toward the chairs, but before she can get there a pair of arms wrap around her waist tightly. "I found you!"

"Snow let me go!"

Snow laughs and picks her up. "Is that how you greet your favorite cousin?"

"I like Hope more!"

"…Liar."

"Hey Gaara! Glad to see you made it," Deidara says, sitting behind him.

Gaara shrugs slightly, setting his jaw firmly. "Deidara."

Fang finally manages to get out of Snow's death grip and she takes off, getting as far from him as possible. He sighs and glances over at Gaara and them, doing a double take when he sees Deidara. "Hey cutie, what's your name?" He smiles over at Deidara flirtatiously and Gaara has to hold back a snort. Poor guy doesn't know what he's getting himself into.

Deidara raises an eyebrow. "Are you gay too?"

Snow blinks repeatedly. "Gay?"

Deidara smirks. "I'm a guy, baka."

Snow looks at him closely before going wide-eyed. "…HOLY SHIT!"

Deidara rolls his eyes as Snow walks away, glancing over his shoulder at the art fanatic. Deidara smirks and leans forward, resting against the back of Gaara's chair. The red head in return clenches his jaw in agitation.

Vanille comes out of nowhere and grabs the sand nin's hand, pulling him up. "Follow me! I want to introduce you to my family!" She says excitedly, pulling him along. Gaara blinks as he's dragged by Vanille and Deidara watches them leave, his eyes narrowed. Vanilla jabbers a million miles a minute, towing him through the crowd. Gaara sighs, looking at the passing people until they stop.

"Vanille, what are you doing?"

"Oh hi Fang! I wanted you to meet…Hey, what's your name?"

"…Gaara…"

"Gaara!"

"…" Fang facepalms. "Vanille, how many times have I told you that you can't run up to random people and abduct them for your entertainment?"

"1, 703 times. Gaara, Fang, Fang, Gaara."

Gaara crosses his arms, looking around. He fixes his hair, hiding his tattoo.

"Oh, and I'm Vanille!"

He nods at the hyper teen that reminds him of Naruto. "Nice to meet you."

Fang sighs deeply and walks away, refusing to fuel her sister's childish antics. Vanilla holds up a finger to Gaara. "One moment please." She runs over and grabs Fang, pulling her back around, muttering something under her breath. Gaara leans against the wall, closing his eyes.

"Hey…"

He opens an eye, glancing at the shorter brunette. "Hey."

She waves her hand awkwardly. "Fang."

He nods in acknowledgment. "Gaara."

Fang nods and turns away. "Later."

"ALL ACTORS ON STAGE! NOW!"

Fang sighs and walks up, pulling her hoodie sleeves down on her forearms. Gaara follows her, his hands in his pockets. Vanilla bounds up after them, smiling.

Tsunade scribbles in her notebook, talking to Shizune. "Alright then, script time." She starts handing out scripts, muttering to herself. Fang takes her script and glances at it, sighing. She's had it memorized since she was twelve…Yes, that's completely normal.

Gaara slips his into his pocket, sitting on the edge of the stage. Tsunade claps her hands together. "Cast, exit please and head to your stations. Let's start at the beginning…Quiet please!"

Vanilla strides over to Fang and grabs her hand. "Come on." She smiles and skips over to their places. Fang sighs softly, glancing around at the surrounding actors. Gaara stands up, taking a spot next to Naruto off to the side.

Tsunade beckons the actors in the first scene forward. "Let's get started."

* * *

Fang sighs and glances at her cell phone, it took an hour and a half to get through the first act. She sighs and sits on the edge of the stage. Gaara sighs, picking up his bag. Fang reaches over and pulls her bag over onto her lap.

Tsunade rubs her eyes, whispering to Shizune. "Alright everyone, that's enough for tonight. Same time tomorrow, we'll finish this act then. Good night

Gaara sighs, rubbing his forehead and picks up his brother, slinging his arm over his shoulder. Then he proceeds to drag him toward the door.

Fang slides off the stage, looking around. She spots Snow's massive form and walks over to him. "Hey Snow, where's Vanille?"

He blinks down at her. "…You don't know?"

"…YOU LOST HER?"

"N-No! No!" He says, his eyes wide when he sees anger flash in Fang's bright eyes.

Fang throws her hands up in exasperation and stalks away, fuming. She slams the door open, walking swiftly outside. "Vanille, where the heck are you?" She mutters under her breath as she jogs past Gaara and his semi-conscious brother.

Snow follows after her, looking around until his eyes seem a familiar shade of pink. "Fang." He says, pointing to the left. "I think I found her."

Fang looks over to where he's pointing and sighs at what she sees. "You've got to be kidding me…VANILLE!"

Vanille pulls away from Shikamaru, who she had pinned to a tree, and looks around. "Um…Hi Fang…"

Gaara throws his brother into the back seat of their car, watching them with an eyebrow raised.

Snow laughs uncomfortably and glances between Fang and Vanille. Fang sighs and crosses her arms, glaring slightly at Shikamaru. The shadow nin crosses his arms, tilting his head. They stare at each other for a minute, Fang's eyes piercing through him, reading his expression carefully.

"Rule number one…No making out in front of me. I'm not into watching people play tonsil hockey. Rule number two, no groping in front of me, I don't need to see my sister molested with my own two eyes. Or watch her molest you for that matter, that's just awkward. Rule number three, under absolutely no circumstances is there to be any baby-making with me in the house. I am NOT staying up all night listening to THAT! Got it?"

Shikamaru nods, wrapping an arm around Vanille's shoulder. "Got it."

Fang nods her head toward Vanille and stares pointedly at Snow. He sighs and walks toward the eldest girl. "Come on Vanille, it's getting late." She nods and hugs her boyfriend tightly before walking away with Snow.

Fang walks toward the shadow nin and looks him in the eye. "…I'm going to be holding you partially responsible now…Keep her safe."

Shikamaru nods. "You got it."

"You seem like a good person, and by letting you date her I'm giving you a part of my trust. Don't betray it." She looks down and then glares up at him, her lips pulling back into a snarl. "If you so much as lay one finger on her or hurt her in any way I WILL cut of your penis and stuff it down your throat."

"I don't plan on it," he says, blinking as he walks toward his car while pulling out his keys. She nods her head and starts walking toward her 66' Dodge Charger parked next to Snow's motorcycle, unaware of a pair of eyes watching her.


	3. Night Encounter

*Chapter Three. Night Encounter*

Fang sighs, closing her eyes. "I thought I already established the rules…" She murmurs to herself after catching her sister making out with the lazy nin on the couch. Who doesn't want to see that coming from their older sister and her boyfriend of three days? Fang, that's who.

Vanille slides off Shikamaru's lap. "We wouldn't be breaking the rules if you weren't here." She points out.

The brunette pauses for a moment and thinks that through. "Point well taken sis, see you later." She says, walking to the door and opening it.

"Wha? Fang! Its night and you have no clue where anything is around here!"

"Vanille, I can take care of myself." Fang says, smiling at her sister reassuringly and walks outside, closing the door behind her. She shoves her hands into her pockets and glances up at the night sky, her eyes focusing on the crescent moon that smiles down at her almost mockingly. Sighing quietly, she walks into the woods with her eyes now staring out into nothingness, wandering deeper and deeper as time passes.

Lying up in the branches, Gaara stares up at the stars. From below him he hears a twig snap as someone walks over it. He glances down; slight shock filters through him when he recognizes the actress from the musical. He watches curiously as she pulls out a slim ipod from her back pocket and unwinds the cord. Placing the ear buds in, she turns the device on and walks to the heavy beat that he can hear even from above her and she begins singing along softly. Gaara follows her silently, wondering why she would be walking around alone and at night.

Fang continues to walk quietly through the woods, letting the music take her away from the harsh reality that's life. The only time she really sings is when she's sad as stupid as that sounds. Music has been, and always will be, a sanctuary. A sanctuary that takes her out of her life until she's pulled back.

"Look what we have here, a late night wanderer."

And cue the voice that brings her back in.

Fang looks up over in the direction of the voice, which she miraculously hears over her music. A figure with a long, blonde ponytail and bangs that cover their eye laughs, stepping out from behind a tree. She glances over at…it, looking them up and down. Slight confusion lights her eyes as she reaches up and takes her ipod out. "I have a question for you first."

The figure raises an eyebrow. "Okay…"

"Okay…" She begins, pulling the other headphone out. "Are you A.) A Girl with a really deep voice and that's flat chested. B.) An extremely girly man. Or C.) One VERY convincing transvestite?" she asks in pure curiosity and confusion.

"…" It blinks, ripping open their shirt and reveals a very well-sculpted chest…for a man. "I'm a guy. Deidara."

Fang shrugs. "How the hell was I supposed to know? Besides, I saw you hanging all over the red-headed emo boy. I seriously thought you were going to rape him in the supply closet or something."

Deidara chuckles. "I wish."

"…Okay then…Whatever floats your boat and raises your anchor I guess…" the brunette says, blinking as she begins walking away from the creeper.

Deidara takes a step closer, smirking. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Away," she says curtly while turning her back to him and walking in the opposite direction.

Another figure steps out, blocking her path. "I don't think so."

She raises an eyebrow at the red head. "And you are?"

"Sasori."

Fang looks him up and down. "You look like what's his nuts…"

"He's my cousin."

"Oh, well you're in my way." She says, glaring over at him slightly.

Sasori yawns, leaning against a tree. "Come on Deidara, we don't want to be late. Wrap this up."

The blonde sighs. "Fine…" He draws out a kunai and rushes Fang. She quickly side steps him and brings her hand up, grabbing his offending hand by the wrist and twists the kunai out of his grasp. He pulls out another one and swipes at her, which she turns her body away from and blocks with the stolen knife. He raises and eyebrow and continues his attack, which she counters, never averting her eyes from his. After a while he manages to get her grasp to loosen and kunai slips from Fang's grasp. As it lands on the ground, Deidara tackles her and holds the kunai to her throat. "Not bad, it was nice meeting you."

He suddenly gets lifted off and tossed aside. Fang grabs the fallen kunai and looks around, her eyes piercing through the dense woods. She glances down at Deidara who's looking around confused, some sand floating away from him. "…Not even worth it, idiots…" She says to herself, throwing the knife down at the ground and walks away swiftly, all the while taking her music player out and putting it back in.

Deidara stands back up. "Who..?"

"Who do you think Deidara?" Sasori asks, rolling his eyes.

The blonde's eyes go wide. "Where?"

"He's gone."

"Awwww…"

"Get over it, we're late."

"Fine." Deidara says, dusting himself off.

Fang walks as fast as she can, the adrenaline still pumping through her veins. She shakes her head and scowls. "Not even worth it, they're not worth the exposure…" She reminds herself bitterly as she turns her music up louder, unaware of a curious pair of eyes watching over her.


	4. Why We Use Inside Voices

*Chapter Four. Why We Use Inside Voices*

"Snow! Let me go!" a voice yells from outside.

Gaara raises an eyebrow, walking across his room to look out his window. He pulls the curtains aside and glances out in mild curiosity. Outside, the blonde, Snow he recalls, has a fuming Fang draped over his shoulder. Gaara blinks as he watches the tall man smile proudly as the girl attempts to wiggle free from his grasps.

"You need to get some sunlight, how you manage to look tan is a wonder to me," Snow comments, smiling wider as the reactions he get from his cousin grow bolder.

Fang snarls and wraps her arm around his neck and lifts his chin up forcefully. She jabs him in the jugular, making the unsuspecting blonde choke and loosen his grip. She grabs his shoulder and brings her knee swiftly into his chest, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to fall to his knees. "…Next time, listen," she murmurs, disentangling herself from him.

Gaara shakes his head as he watches them. Snow lightly massages his neck. "You haven't changed one bit Fang."

"Nope."

"…You want to be left alone, don't you?"

"Good observation."

The blonde sighs and starts walking away, a worried look on his face. When she sees that he's gone, Fang sighs deeply and she looks around. Her eyes find a huge tree and she makes her way over to it, trailing her fingers lightly against the rough bark. She reaches up and grasps a lower branch, carefully pulling herself up.

Gaara closes the curtain, covering his room in darkness. Temari storms into his room, fumbling for the light switch. She flicks it on. Swiftly she walks over to his window and flings the curtain aside, opening the window. "It's 80 degrees outside! Keep the window open!" she orders loudly.

Fang, having climbed up most of the tree, was slightly above the window when it flies open, accompanied with a very loud voice. She jumps, startled by the exclamation and loses her grip on the tree. She tries to reach out for the branch, but her fingertips barely graze it as she falls down.

Gaara reaches a hand out, shoving Temari aside. Sand rushes out his window, catching Fang mere inches from the ground. "And this is why you don't yell," he says quietly to his eldest sibling.

Fang swears softly, looking around confused when she feels something gritty rub up against her skin. She sees the sand that surrounds her and raises an eyebrow, remembering her encounter from the night before. "…And this is why I stay within the safe confines of my room," she grumbles darkly to herself, straightening up as best as she can.

Gaara sets her on the ground, jumping down beside her. "You okay?"

The brunette blinks and looks over at him in slight shock when she sees her fellow actor beside her. "…Yeah…"

He nods, looking over at her house. "So you're our new neighbor…" he says, attempting to appear neighborly.

She nods. "Apparently so…" She glances up at his house curiously. "So…Whose dulcet tone did that voice belong to?" she asks, sarcastically.

"Who do you think?

"The blonde chick with the pig-tails?"

"Yep."

"…Not one for conversation, are you?" She crosses her arms and leans against the tree, staring at him curiously.

"You could say that."

"Is that your saying?"

He shrugs, looking up at his window. Temari tilts her head, peering down at them. "…You're Fang, right? I'm Temari."

Fang looks up and nods. "Yes, I am. Hello." She waves slightly up at Temari.

A huge crash is heard inside, Temari's eye twitches. "Kankuro…" She storms away from the window, cursing loudly.

Gaara sighs. "She also wanted to invite your family over for a pool party next weekend."

She blinks at the request and shrugs. "I don't kno-"

"YAY! POOL PARTY!" Vanille runs back into the house two seconds after walking out, forgetting to tell her sister that she was going over to her boyfriend's house.

Fang sighs and hides her slight discomfort. "I guess we'll be there…"

The red head shrugs in respons, climbing the tree expertly. "Just wanted you to know."

She looks up at him and reaches up, pulling herself onto the lowest branch. "Do you mind if I climb?"

He shrugs, sitting on the top branch. "Feel free."

The brunette climbs quickly up next to him, looking up at the sky while he studies the ground below. "…I know this is going to sound idiotic…But what's your name?" she asks, grimacing.

"…Gaara."

"Gaara…" she sighs and swings her legs idly. Her eyes narrow slightly as she gets pulled into thought. The red-head sighs softly, standing up and stretches. "Where are you from?" she asks him out-of-the-blue.

"Sunagakure."

"…Never heard of it."

"It's a village in the desert."

"Sounds hot."

He shrugs. "I enjoy it."

"Yeah…But how do you feel about the ice and snow?"

"Cold."

"In other words you don't like the cold."

"Nope."

"Ever answer anything with more than one word?" she asks, looking over at him.

"When I feel like it."

She stands up. "And I reckon that's not often."

"Nope."

"Interesting." Fang says, gazing at him intently.

He jumps down onto his roof, sliding down and lands on the ground, wary of the girl. Fang jumps down, carefully landing on her feet. "You're not fond of questions, are you?"

Gaara shrugs. "Excuse me. I'm not in such a great mood right now." He starts walking to his door.

"Would that be because someone you don't know is prying into your life, or that you don't know why said person is? …Or perhaps it's because you're hiding something and you don't want people to know?" she asks simply.

"You choose." He states, walking inside and closing the door behind him.

Fang looks up at the sky, deep in thought. "There's a problem with that Gaara…I don't choose, I find out…"


	5. Getting Away

*Chapter Five. Getting Away*

The next day Fang sighs, relaxing up in the tree. Her bent legs prop up one of her favorite books as she reads it lazily. She doesn't realize that her sister has skipped out of the house, or that she was trying to get her attention.

"…FANG!"

The brunette doesn't look up from her book. "Yes, Vanille?"

"I'm going over to Shika's for a while, okay?"

Fang nods. "Cell phone?"

"Got it."

"House key?"

"Check."

The brunette smirks slightly. "Condoms?"

"Yea-Fang!"

Said girl merely flips the page of her book, laughing silently. "Just kidding Vanille."

Vanille blushes, pouting. "That's not a very nice thing to do, Fang."

She shrugs. "Neither is walking in on Make-out City. I'm going to have nightmares for a month."

Vanille pouts. "You should knock."

"…I walked into the kitchen and you were eating each other's tongues on the counter!"

Her sister blushes darker and bites her lip. "Sorry…"

"It's fine. Go to Shikamaru's."

Vanille smiles at the mention of her boyfriend's name. "Okay!" She turns and starts skipping away.

"Vanille!"

She stops and faces Fang again. "Yeah?"

"Try to keep the hickeys to a minimal. I swear that guy's a vampire when it comes to your neck!"

Vanille blushes and starts running. "Bye Fang!"

Fang sighs and shakes her head, returning to her book. She hears a door slam in her neighbor's house.

"Gaara!"

"Go away Temari."

Fang blinks and looks over at the neighboring window curiously.

"You can't keep running away from it! Sooner or later-"

"Don't Temari. Just don't."

The brunette knows it's not her place to get involved, but that doesn't stop her from climbing over to the window and tapping on the glass lightly. The curtain pulls away and Gaara looks back at her, blinking. He rolls his eyes when he sees who it is and opens the window half-way. "Do you need something, or do you just enjoy eavesdropping?"

"I can't help what I overhear…" she points out, grabbing his wrist. Carefully, she pulls him out of his room and tugs him along the branches. Gaara blinks as he's dragged into her room on the opposite side.

"I just thought you'd want to get away for a little bit, we all do," the brunette says, sitting down on her bed. Gaara crosses his arms and leans against her wall, glancing around the white room, stuck by how clean it was and how little possessions that the girl has. His eyes settle on an electric guitar in the corner and he can't help but wonder if she plays well. "You might as well relax," the brunettes voice interrupts his thoughts. "Tension will only kill you faster," she states.

"Well I'm pretty much gonna die long before anyone else. So, it really doesn't matter."

She rolls her eyes and stands back up. "Look, I'm only trying to help, and your attitude isn't making it any easier, or being a douche for that matter."

"I don't need your help," he answers emotionlessly.

"It doesn't matter if you want it or not, you're going to get it."

He rolls his eyes and starts toward the window. Fang quickly grabs his wrist and pulls him back gently. "I suggest you shut up and come quiet," she says in a low voice. "I just want to help you Gaara. I can tell that you're agitated, but I'm not bombarding you with questions and I'm getting you away from your sisters nagging. The only thing I'm asking from you is to try to relax some, because you're making me even more tense than usual." Her red-headed neighbor just shrugs. Fang sighs and pulls him over to the bed, sitting him down. "Lay down on your stomach."

"…Why should I?"

"Because I said so. Is that a good enough reason?"

"No."

"Either you do it willingly or I do it for you. Just trust me Gaara."

After a moment the sand nin sighs and rolls over. Fang climbs over him and straddles his lower back carefully. She reaches down and kneads his shoulder muscles slowly, working her palms against his shoulder blades.

Gaara blinks a few times before sighing and burying his face in his arms, his back loosening considerably at the brunette's ministrations.

She continues down his back in circular motions, massaging the muscles deeply. Her palm runs down his spine and stops at his lower back. "Take a deep breath and exhale," Sshe orders.

He mumbles softly, doing as he's told. When he exhales Fang puts pressure on his spine, cracking his back. He sighs softly as she continues massaging his back for a while until she feels his muscles are completely relaxed and most of the tension gone before climbing off of him carefully.

He grumbles softly, sitting back up. "You know, curiosity killed the cat."

"Yeah," she says as she cracks her fingers quickly, flexing them. "But at least she died knowing."

Gaara stands up walking over to her window and climbs out. "Thanks," he mumbles, not understanding what just happened.


	6. Corsets and Theft

*Chapter Six. Corsets and Theft*

Tsunade sighs, rubbing her forehead. "Time for costumes…" she says loud enough for the cast to hear. "I want you all in them and ready to practice in ten minutes!"

Temari grabs Fang by the wrist, dragging her into the dressing room and pulls out her costume. "You're first."

The brunette grimaces in response and takes the dress and corset from the blonde. Quickly she unzips her hoodie and slides it off, the rest of her clothes following as she pulls the dress and corset on carefully. Temari glances over; when she sees that the dress was on she walks over, helping the other with the corset. She curses softly. "Hold it up."

"…I am."

The blonde blinks and sighs. "Great…Guess we'll just have to make it work," she replies, starting to tighten the corset.

Fang grabs her chest. "My ribs aren't supposed to bend that way…" she mumbles to herself, adjusting to the new constriction.

Temari sighs and gives the corset one last pull before pulling the rest of the dress on. "There we go…"

Cautiously Fang looks down and moves her hands away. "…Oh great…"

"Come on Fang, we need to get going."

Fang sighs and crosses her arms over her cleavage, attempting to cover it up. "Fine." And she walks out onto the stage.

Gaara sighs sitting on the edge of the stage. He fiddles with the mask, frowning slightly.

"Okay everyone, let's start the scene!" Tsunade orders.

"Get over it. Some people have it worse." Fang tells him darkly, taking her place.

He sighs and stands up, walking to his spot. "Let's get this over with…"

* * *

"And We're Done!" Fang exclaims, running back to the dressing room as soon as Tsunade dismisses them. Vanille and Snow laugh, shaking their heads. Temari follows after the brunette, chuckling.

She barely makes it to the door when she hears a loud *thump* and Fang groaning from the inside. "You've got to be kidding me…"

Temari raises her eyebrow and walks in. "What...?" She looks over at the actress, who has her head leaning against the wall.

"My clothes are gone."

"…Oh boy…"

Fang sighs and stands up straight, walking back to the door and opens it. Gaara walks past in his normal clothes. When he sees her still in her costume he raises an eyebrow questioningly. "…Someone took my clothes…" she mumbles.

Gaara nods his head in understanding. "Here." He pulls his hoodie off and hands it to her. She blinks at his unexpected offer and slips it on quickly. The red head walks down the hall before she has time to consider thanking him, which she knew she wouldn't. She has a thing about thanking people; it just didn't work with her. She shakes her head and walks toward her sister.

"Hey Fa-Why are you still in a dress?" Fang sighs and yet again explains her lack of normal clothing. When she's done Vanille tilts her head to the side. "Who'd do that?"

"I don't know!" she exclaims, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

Vanille laughs and hugs her sister comfortingly. "Relax, before you expose us." Fang rolls her eyes and sighs. The elder pulls on the hoodie curiously. "Whose is this?"

"…Gaara's…"

Vanille 'awws' and giggles. "That was nice of him."

Fang rolls her eyes and pries her sister off. "No Vanille."

"But Fan-"

"No."

The coral haired girl sighs. "You have to-"

"We're not talking about this."

"Here?"

"Anywhere," Fang bites out quietly.

Her sister wraps her arms around her again. "You need to talk about it sooner or later, Fang."

"I prefer later," she replies bluntly. She feels her sister's arms constrict around her tightly before letting go. As soon as she's freed from the grasp, she swiftly walks away, her eyes dark and empty.

She hears someone 'ow' repeatedly behind her and she looks over her shoulder. She sees Gaara walking toward her with her clothes in one hand…and Kankuro's ear in the other. "I found your clothes," he says, handing them over to her.

Fang takes them and glares at Kankuro, who shrugs sheepishly. She rolls her eyes and walks back to the dressing room. "Men…"


	7. Pool Parties are Hazardous to Health

*Chapter Seven. Pool Parties are Hazardous to Health *

Gaara sighs as he sits down on the edge of the pool, dipping his feet into the water. Temari comes out, dropping a stack of towels on the table. "Cheer up will ya? This'll be fun."

The weekend had finally arrived, and with it the pool party. Sounds like fun, not. He shrugs, slipping into the water. Temari rolls her eyes, heading back inside to finish getting ready.

"PEOPLE! THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED!" Snow exclaims, running in and striking a pose beside the pool. Gaara rolls his eyes, sinking under the water. Snow's bright yellow boxers reflect the sunlight brightly and potentially blinding anyone that looks for too long. His arms flexed as is he was the strongest man alive, but the image was ruined since he still has his hat and gloves on.

"Attention hog!" Vanille accuses and pushes Snow in, furthering deflating his ego. She jumps in after him and splashes him mercilessly, causing a mini typhoon in the pool.

The red head swims aside from the excitement and pops back up. He glances over at Snow and Vanille who initiated a splashing war on each other and then blinks. Where's the third neighbor? He quickly glances around and sees Fang sitting as far from the pool as possible beneath the tree, her nose buried in a book. His eyebrow rises when he sees her clad in a long-sleeved shirt and jeans, even he was wearing a t-shirt earlier.

Snow throws Vanille, causing her to laugh as she tumbles into the water. Gaara swims farther away from them and hops out of the pool, grabbing a towel and drying himself off. He walks over and plops down beside the brunette, toweling off his hair quickly. Fang doesn't even notice him and continues reading her book. The sand nin raises an eyebrow. "Why aren't you swimming?"

Fang blinks and glances over at him. "This," She taps the spine of the book with her finger, "is much more interesting."

"Uh-huh…"

She returns to her book, reading intently. Her eyes scan down the page as she flips to the next one, completely ignoring the boy beside her. After a few minutes of being completely ignored, Gaara clenches his jaw and leans over, grabbing her book and pulling it away. Fang snarls when her literature is stolen from her and she tries to grab it back. "Dammit Gaara! I was getting to a good part!"

He smiles slightly, holding her precious book just beyond her reach. She growls and climbs over his lap, her eyes focused on her book. Gaara drops her book and wraps his arms around her unprotected waist securely. He lifts her up, ignoring her shocked protest, and walks over to the pool, jumping into the deep end with her in tow. Fang yelps in surprise and clings to him. "Out. Get me out now," she bites out at him.

But that's not all he noticed, her heart picked up double time, its rapid beating pounding against the brunette's chest and adrenaline spiked her blood. She's afraid. He raises an eyebrow and looks down at her. Gaara ignores her as she clenches her jaw. "Why don't you like the water?"

"Because I don't."

"There's a reason."

She rolls her eyes, glancing over at solid ground.

"I'm not taking you back until you tell me," the red head tells her.

Fang ignores him and glances around, no one seeming to even notice them and she inwardly groans.

He rolls his eyes. "I guess we'll be here all night then."

"…Screw you…" she mutters darkly, shivering in the cold water.

The red head brushes her comment off and loosens his grip slightly, stretching. Fang's eyes widen and she clings closer to him, her arms encircling him tightly. Gaara splutters slightly. "I can't…breathe…"

She mumbles something under her breath, loosening her grip slightly. "Can we get out please?"

"Not until you tell me why."

She bites her tongue, resisting the urge to punch him in the stomach and causing both of them to drown. She mutters something quietly. He raises his eyebrow at her and she sighs, mumbling a little louder.

"Come again?"

"I can't swim. Okay!" she bites out just loud enough for him to hear.

"There's more to it than that," he says, staring down at her glistening, and obviously irate, face.

"So?"

"You're not getting out."

Fang groans, hitting her forehead against his shoulder. "Oh come on!"

"No."

"Fine, God Dammit! When I was six one of Snow's idiotic friends wasn't paying attention and ended up running into me when we were up at the lake. I didn't know how to swim and I ended up getting caught on some rocks underwater. I drowned and was brought back to life when they managed to get me out. I haven't been in water over my waist since," she says in a rush. "Happy now?"

"Yes." Sand swirls around them and he teleports them to the deck, grabbing a towel for himself. Fang sways unsteadily and almost falls, her head spinning. Gaara catches her quickly when her knees give out, setting her down in a chair. "I forgot about that…" he muses to himself.

She blinks a few times, taking a deep breath. "…The Hell…?"

"Teleporting…"

"…How?" she asks, confused.

"Sand."

"…Sand?" the girl asks, looking up at him with dizzy eyes.

"Yeah…it's my power…my affinity."

"Oh," Fang says, starting to stand.

He places a hand on her shoulder and gently pushes her back down. "Don't move just yet." Fang opens her mouth to argue but stops. She sighs and relaxes against the back of the chair as Gaara takes a seat next to her and continues to towel dry.

"Sorry we're late…" Kakashi mumbles as they walk in. "We stopped-"

"Forget it Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yells, pulling Sasuke into the backyard and jumps into the pool, dragging his boyfriend with him. The emo just stands there in the water until Naruto dunks him under the water. "Cheer up will ya?"

Shikamaru walks in, his hands in his pockets and takes a seat on the fence.

"SHIKA!" Vanille squeals and launches herself out of the pool and into her boyfriend, tackling him in a bone crushing hug.

He blinks, gently pulling her away. "Can't breathe Vanille…"

"Sorry," she apologizes, smiling up at him sheepishly. He smiles, hugging her gently. She hugs him back, beaming. Pulling her up beside him, he gently lays an arm across her shoulder as she wraps her arm around his waist. In return he leans his head against hers, smiling softly. She leans up and kisses him gently.

"Vanille, your sister…"

"She'll live."

He shrugs and pulls her closer as she wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him again. Smirking, he nibbles on her lip and she shivers slightly, running her fingers thru his ponytail. Both of them become oblivious to anyone else at the party.

Sighing, Fang closes her eyes. "Why did I even bother with giving them rules…?" she asks herself as she stands up.

Naruto grins and walks over to Fang, gently putting a hand on the back of her shoulder. "Hey Fang! I was wondering-"

The brunette tenses. Her arm comes up and punches him in the jaw swiftly, forcing him back. She takes her knee and slams it into his stomach then takes her free arm and flips him onto his back forcefully.

Naruto groans softly. "What-what was that for?"

Fang blinks a few times, her eyes out of focus. When she finally sees who it is she jumps back onto her feet, her eyes wide. "Shit!" The blonde rubs his stomach, sitting up. Fang kneels down next to Naruto. "Dammit Naruto, don't sneak up on me! Are you okay?"

He stands up, muttering to himself before nodding and walking away. Fang glances over at Naruto who sticks his tongue out at Sasuke and hops back into the pool. She sighs and walks away, rubbing the shoulder that he touched, oblivious to a confused pair of eyes staring at her.


	8. Mind Rape and Spin the Bottle

*Chapter Eight. Mind Rape and Spin the Bottle*

After spending a couple hours outside watching the party and talking to random people as they showed up, Fang gets up and looks around for her book that Gaara dropped before he forced her into the pool. She spots a book on the ground and grabs it, flipping over to a creased page and begins reading.

Kakashi's eye goes wide. "No! That's not-"

"THE HELL?" the brunette screeches, dropping the book, her eyes wide.

Kakashi facepalms. "It's mine…"

She squeezes her eyes shut, trying to forget what she just read. "You are beyond perverted Kakashi…" she mumbles.

He smiles sheepishly behind his mask and picks his book up off the ground. "Sorry..."

She shakes her head and walks away, forgetting about her book. Fang walks into the house and grabs her bag of dry clothes as Gaara comes down the stairs, regular clothes now on. She looks over at him. "Where's the bathroom at?"

"Upstairs, first door to the right."

She nods and walks up the stairs, not completely paying attention. When she gets up the stairs and looks to her right and left, seeing doors on both sides. "…Which was it again?" Fang asks herself. Shrugging, she walks to the door on the left and opens the door, walking in. Glancing around the room she sighs and starts turning when she sees another door in the room opened just enough to see the bathroom within. She quickly slips in and takes off her wet clothes, drying off as fast as she can before pulling dry ones on.

She runs her hands thru her still damp hair and walks out, looking around the room curiously. Glancing out the window, she tilts her head to the side when she sees her own room on the opposite side. "Huh…So this is Gaara's room." Fang says, looking over at his bed. She sees something peeking out from underneath and she bends over, pulling it out.

"What are you doing? I said right."

The brunette looks over her shoulder at Gaara, who leans against the doorframe with his arms crossed and an unreadable expression.

"I went the wrong way, and then I spotted," she holds up a bag of M&M's, "this."

He blinks and shuts the door behind him as he walks in. "Put them back quick."

"Why?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"One word for you: Kankuro."

"Eh, good reason." Reaching in, she grabs a handful, putting the candy back where she found it. Gaara rolls his eyes, taking some of them from her and popping them in his mouth as he flops down on his bed. She flops down next to her, sucking on a few chocolate candies. He sighs softly, staring up at the ceiling. Fang rolls onto her stomach and looks over at him with her eyebrow raised. "What's on your mind?"

"Why are you still in here?"

"I don't remember you asking me to leave, so thus I took it as an open invitation to stay," Sshe states simply.

Gaara sighs softly. "If this was your room-"

"I also distinctly remember towing you into my room to help you out, so don't even go there with the, 'if I was the one in your room I would be expected to leave' crap. My room is always open to people that need to relax, whether or not I like them."

The red head shakes his head slightly and continues staring up intently at his ceiling, getting caught up in his thoughts. The girl beside him watches him intently. "Something else is bothering you."

All he does is shrug in response.

"…Thank you so much for the enlightenment, Gaara."

He grimaces slightly, sighing as the brunette next to him shakes her head and closes her eyes.

He sighs, crossing his arms beneath his head. "So..."

Fang opens an eye. "...Great conversation starter Mr. Social," she says sarcastically, smiling slightly. He turns his head to face her and raises an eyebrow; she in return bites her lip. "...Bad habit, speaking before thinking..."

"I know."

She grimaces and props herself up on her elbows. He climbs over her carefully, going to sit on his windowsill.

"NARUTO! BAKA!"

"Sakura-chan! I didn't mean-"

*BOOM*

Fang looks up. "...That can't be good..."

He shakes his head. "Not at all."

She gets up and walks over to the window, curious. "What did he do this time?"

"Probably picking on Sai again..."

She rolls her eyes. "You'd think he'd have learned by now."

He shrugs, rolling his eyes. "It's Naruto."

"True it is."

"Gaara! Get down here! NOW!"

He sighs. "Great...Come on," he orders, walking out of the room and down the stairs as Fang follows after him.

"About time! Snow has a game he wants us all to try."

Fang stops, still on the stairs. "...Oh no." Her eyes widen and she starts walking back up quickly.

Gaara sighs, taking a seat. "Whatever."

Snow looks around. "Hey! Where's Fang?"

Vanille sits on Shikamaru's lap. "I don't know, I haven't seen her in a while...Do you think she went home?"

Snow shakes his head. "Nah, she wouldn't leave." Gaara points over the stairs. Snow smiles evilly and starts walking toward the stairs. Gaara looks over at Naruto, who has a bruise on his cheek. The blonde shrugs sheepishly, glancing over at Sai and Sakura.

"OOOoooooooooooooooohhhhhh Fang!"

"Get the Hell away from me Snow! I know the kind of games you like to play!"

"Oh come on! That was two years ago and on New Years!"

"So! You haven't cha- Get Your Hands Off Of Me!"

"No can d-"

*SMACK*

"Ow!"

Sounds of a scuffle are heard before Snow appears with an angry Fang draped over his shoulder, the blonde massaging his jaw. Naruto snickers, leaning against Sasuke as they watch the furious brunette attempt to wiggle free from the giant's clutches. Fang scowls as Snow drops her down on the couch and Gaara leans back against the wall across from her, crossing his arms.

Snow clasps his hands together. "Now that we are all gathered, I have a game." His eyes twinkle with mischief. Snow set an empty bottle in the center of the room and a top hat next to it. He walks around, passing out paper and pens. "Okay, this is simple. You spin and you get a partner, the partner picks a piece of paper out of the hat and they have to do whatever's on the paper. You guys are going to write down some things to do. Got it?"

Kankuro writes furiously; his younger brother shakes his head, scribbling something down. Temari looks over at her brother and Kakashi cautiously, grimacing.

Fang sighs and scribbles something down. "At least it's not as bad as last time..." Vanille hears her and giggles. Snow watches them all, smirking. The brunette tosses her paper in the hat and sits back down.

Vanille pouts. "I don't know what to write..." Shikamaru whispers something in her ear. Vanilles eyes widen. "What's that?"

"Just put it down." He says and she does, putting her paper in the hat and smiling at Shika.

Fang glances at Kankuro and Kakashi. "This isn't going to end well..."

Gaara sighs, looking over at his brother. "Great..." he mumbles, dropping his in, crossing his arms.

Naruto snickers softly, taking his and Sasuke's. Sakura looks over at Naruto, eyes narrowed.

Snow smiles. "Okay, did everyone put one in?" Everyone nods and Snow grabs the bottle. "Good, Hostess first!" he says, handing the bottle to Temari, smirking.

She scowls slightly at him, spinning it whiles crossing her arms. Everyone watches as the bottle spins around and around, until it stops. Temari groans quietly. "Kakashi..." Kakashi sighs, standing up. Temari reaches into the hat, drawing out a slip of paper. She sighs, dropping the paper and dragging Kakashi to the closet. She shoves him in and closes the door behind them

Naruto picks up the paper, reading it and laughing. "Poor Temari..." He passes it to Sasuke who shakes his head, passing it around.

When it reaches Snow he reads it and laughs loudly. "Seven minutes in Heaven!"

Vanille tilts her head to the side. "What's that?" she asks and Fang shakes her head, mumbling about innocents. Shikamaru quickly explains it to her quietly. She nods. "Oh, I see!"

Kankuro takes the bottle and spins it. "Moving on..." he says, watching as the bottle gradually slows and stops, he facepalms. "Vanille…"

Vanille smiles innocently. "Kankuro!" As her younger sister death glares the older sand nin, wishing him an early demise.

"... Excuse me, Shikamaru..."

The Nara sighs, nudging his girlfriend's back. "Go on..."

Vanille stands up and skips over to the hat as Kankuro draws a slip. She stands on her tip-toes to see what it says. He shakes his head. "Do we have to do this?" Snow nods and Kankuro sighs, setting a timer on his watch. "Let's do this outside..." Vanille shrugs and skips to the door. He follows her, muttering under his breath.

Temari and Kakashi come out of the closet and sit back down, the blonde crosses her arms and huffs.

Snow grabs the bottle and spins. "Around, around, around it goes. Where will it stop? Nobody knows!" Fang rolls her eyes. Gaara shakes his head, rolling his eyes in sync with hers. The bottle spins around a few more times before landing on Sasuke. Snow blinks while Fang busts out laughing.

Vanille comes back in, looking at Fang. "What's so funny?"

Fang snickers. "Snow's partner is Sasuke."

"...Isn't he a boy?"

Fang nods. "Yep." she sighs happily. "I love it when Snow's ideas come back to bite him in the ass." Snow glares at Fang while Sasuke rolls his eyes, standing up. Naruto crosses his arms, looking over at Snow threateningly. Snow stands up, going to the hat.

Vanille sits back down on Shikamaru and he hugs her close. She cuddles close to him and sighs. "He's not nearly a good enough kisser compared to you." Shikamaru chuckles softly and nuzzles her cheek as Kankuro leans against the wall, rubbing his face.

Snow pulls out the paper and reads it. "...Fantastic..." Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Snow shows him the paper and he sighs. "Fang...Would this one happen to be yours?"

Fang tilts her head to the side. "Snow, how am I supposed to know which one is mine if you don't tell us?" she asks, her eyes wide and innocent, the look of a pure evil.

Snow glares at her. "'Cross dress as girls and dance to Barbie Girl.' Only you would come up with that and be lucky enough to have it work out!"

Naruto snickers, looking up at Sasuke. "Have fun." Sasuke smacks him in the back of the head, grumbling.

Fang smirks slightly. "Oh, you know me too well cuzzy. I guess Lady Luck just isn't on your side."

Snow swears under his breath and looks around. "There's no clothes here that are going to fit me..." Fang pulls out a bag and throws it to him, smiling. Snow opens it and blinks. "How...?"

"Im just that good Snow." she says, laughing. Snow grumbles and goes to the bathroom to change.

Sasuke sighs. Vanille giggles. "Go on Sasuke, this is your dare too!"

Sakura giggles, pulling some clothes from her bag. "These should fit..." She throws them to him, grinning. Sasuke sighs, following after Snow.

Snow walks out a few minutes later wearing a school girl uniform and heels. Vanille falls off Shikamaru's lap, laughing. Sai tilts his head to the side, looking over at Sakura, who just laughs. Fang pulls out a video camera, biting her tongue. "I freaking love my life right now."

Sasuke comes out a little while later wearing a maid outfit. "I don't know why you got this, Sakura..."

Fang snickers and Vanille nods her head. "Naruto, your boyfriend makes a very beautiful maid!"

Naruto is rolling on the ground, laughing. "Sakura! I think we might need to borrow that!"

Sasuke sighs. "Let's get this over with..."

Vanille runs up and turns on the music and Fang centers her video camera. "And Action!"

Sasuke starts dancing slowly, frowning. Snow dances with him, tripping in his heels. Sakura smirks, giggling. The song ends and Snow walks away. Fang smiles. "Shake it baby!" Snow stops and wiggles his butt, then continues walking away. Sasuke mutters to himself, heading to the bathroom to change.

Snow walks back out in his normal clothes. "Naruto."

Naruto smiles and spins the bottle, snickering to himself. He freezes, his eye twitching. "Sakura-chan..."

She frowns, standing up. "This can't be good..." Naruto draws, dropping it as his eyes go wide. Sakura picks it up, reading it. She twitches slightly. Naruto heads outside, already rubbing his head. Sakura follows him, cracking her knuckles.

"Oh boy..." Fang mutters.

Vanille sits back up on Shikamaru's lap. "What do you think it is?" Shikamaru shrugs, not the least bit interested in what's going on.

Fang leans forward. "What does it say?"

Sai picks it up, reading it. "... It says to grab the partner's... breast."

Fang blinks. "...Oh, he is so screwed."

***BOOOOOOOOOOOM***

Vanille cringes and looks over at the door. "Poor Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispers, looking over at Kiba.

Naruto comes back in, massaging his head. Sakura sits back down, rubbing her hand. Fang leans back, shaking her head and looks over at Naruto. "Poor guy…"

Gaara sighs, flicking the bottle with his finger. It spins around lazily before it lands on the brunette seated across from him. "Fang."

"Hm?" She blinks and looks over at Gaara and then at the bottle pointing to her. "Oh." Fang sighs in understanding and stands up, walking over to the hat.

The red head draws a slip, blinking as he reads it. "Someone got some Pocky?"

Naruto rummages through his bag, pulling out a box. "Here ya go!"

Vanille and Snow exchange glances as Fang blinks. "What's Pocky?"

Naruto takes a stick, handing it to her. "Try some!" She takes it, looking it over. She shrugs and takes a cautious nibble. She apparently enjoys it seeing that she eats the rest quickly.

Gaara stands up, going over to her. "And I'm assuming you don't know how to play the Pocky game..."

She shakes her head, her expression guarded. "No..."

Shikamaru sighs. He explains it quickly before looking over at Snow. Snow and Vanille watch Fang carefully who shrugs. "Let's get this over with."

Gaara pulls out a stick. "I'll hold it first." She nods as he sticks it in his mouth, sighing softly. Fang leans in and takes a small bite. She grabs the pocky between her lips and pulls away. Gaara takes a bite, mimicking her. The brunette takes a slightly bigger bite. They continue like that, the atmosphere slowly beginning to thicken after each bite. Until finally Fang takes another bite, her lips brushing lightly against his. Gaara finishes off the pocky, pressing his lips firmly against hers for a few seconds before pulling away, eyeing the girl so discretely that no one notices.

Snow and Vanille watch as Fang goes back to her spot, letting loose the breath she wasn't aware she was holding. She sighs and sits down while the red head sits back down beside Naruto and Sasuke, crossing his arms.

Lee jumps up and down, spinning the bottle. "My turn!" he exclaims and watches as the bottle spins quickly around and around before it stops on Hinata. "... Hinata. Would you join me please?" Hinata nods slightly, standing up from her spot with Kiba. Lee reaches into the hat, pulling out a paper. "Sexy no jutsu! Come on Hinata-hime! We can do it!"

Hinata shakes her head, smiling slightly at his enthusiasm.

"...Sexy no jutsu?" The Out of Towner's all look at each other, confused.

Lee grins and does the hand signs quickly. "Sexy no jutsu!" He turns into a tall, skinny girl with two short black pigtails, bushy eyebrows, and a huge smile.

Hinata mimics his movements, shaking her head. "Sexy no jutsu." She turns into a thin, muscular man, with shoulder length raven hair and the byakugan.

"HOLLY SHIT!" Snow falls backwards, eyes wide. Vanille's eyes go wide and the blonde sits back up. "You switched genders!"

Naruto falls over, laughing hysterically. "Way to go Hinata-chan!"

Both of them turn back into their normal selves, taking their seats again.

Fang blinks repeatedly. "...How in the..." She shakes her head. "I don't even wanna know." Snow opens his mouth but Fang shakes her head. "Just let it go Snow." He sighs and leans back.

Vanille pokes Shikamaru. "It's your turn Shika!"

Shikamaru hits the bottle, making it spin. It slows, landing on Kiba. Kiba smirks slightly, standing up. Shikamaru pulls one of the last slips out, smirking slightly. He hands it to Kiba. "Shall we?"

Kiba chuckles softly. "Might as well." Shikamaru turns on the radio, looking over at Kiba and nodding. They both start doing a strip tease in time with the music. Slowly pulling their clothes off in a rather provocative manner, identical smirks cross their lips.

Vanilles eyes widen and she blushes slightly. Hinata shakes her head, blushing as she hides her face. Fang blinks and looks away. "I do not need to see this from my sister's boyfriend." she mutters darkly. Naruto laughs, whooping. Snow chuckles and stands up, pulling his belt out of the loops.

"SNOW!" Vanille chokes out as her cousin begins taking his shirt off.

Fang pulls out her wallet and start throwing pennies at him. "Penny Whore! Put your clothes back on!"

Everyone laughs as Snow tries to dodge the offending change. "I'm worth more than a penny!"

"Okay then, does anybody have any nickels?" she asks, smirking slightly. He sticks his tongue out at her as the song finishes and they tug their clothes back on, bowing as the audience applauds.

Neji looks over at Tenten. "Shall we?" He pulls out the last slip, smirking slightly. "You know how to it, right?"

"Of course! Gai-sensei made me learn all types of dances." Tenten heads over to the radio, turning it to Soulja Boy. They start doing the dance when it starts, perfectly in sync.

Sakura claps as they finish. "Nice job, Tenten. Neji."

Fang sighs and puts her camera away. "At least it wasn't as bad as New Year's…"


	9. Midnight and Odd Occurences

*Chapter Nine. Midnight and Odd Occurrences*

Gaara waves to Naruto and disappears. Sakura stands up, heading outside with Sai. Hinata curls up with Kiba, talking quietly. Vanille curls up closer to Shikamaru's chest and sighs. Snow walks into the kitchen, searching for food. Temari slaps Snow across the arm, muttering about men and food. Snow grumbles under his breath about abusive freakishly-strong girls.

Fang rolls her eyes and walks outside to where she was before she was tackled into the water and grabs her book. After making sure it wasn't Kakashi's; Gaara sits on his roof, leaning back against the shingles and sighing.

Fang hears the sigh and looks up curiously. "...Anyone up there?"

Gaara rolls his eyes. "Not at all. I'm just the neighborhood friendly ghost."

"...Hardee har har, smartass," Fang says sarcastically when she recognizes the voice and climbs up swiftly. He shrugs. She rolls her eyes and sits down next to him. "You come up here often?"

He rolls his eyes. "Great conversation starter, that one."

"...It was better than saying 'So...'" He shrugs as she sighs and leans back on her elbows, looking up at the moon. "...You never answered my question."

"Yes, I do."

She nods, looking over at him. "It's a good place to think."

"Yep."

A gust of wind blows by, swirling their hair and Fang blinks when something dark catches her eye. Slowly she leans closer, staring at his forehead. "You have something on your head...Here." She reaches toward him. He backs away, frowning. She blinks, raising an eyebrow and moves closer. He stands up quickly."...Something wrong Gaara? I'm just trying to help..."

"It's nothing. There's nothing there..."

Fang glares at him and stands up. "Okay, the not answer questions and all that I can deal with, but don't fucking lie to me," Sshe snarls, her voice laced with venom. "Don't try to insult my intelligence. I saw something on your forehead. I know I did." She crosses her arms and looks him in the eye.

He stands there silently, looking over at her.

"You got something to say Sand Man? Because I know more than what you've been letting on. Like I know that you were the one that was in the woods that night when Blondie got in my way."

He blinks and then sighs softly. The brunette uncrosses her arms. "...I just want to help...I know what it's like to not really have anyone you can go to when you have problems. I also learned that keeping it bottled up isn't the best thing eith-"

"My emotions have nothing to do with it."

"Emotions or not, having to deal with shit on your own is the worst thing you can do to yourself."

He shrugs. "I've dealt with it my entire life. I'm used to it."

"A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect, every action in this world with bear a consequence. If you wade around forever you will surely drown," Fang quotes.

He rolls his eyes, sitting down. Fang tackles him, pushing the hair out of his face and looks at his forehead. "...You were getting all emo because of a damn tattoo?" She rolls her eyes. "And guys say girls are unreal..."

He pushes her off quickly. "No one's supposed to see it."

She falls back on her butt. "Oh well, rules were made to be broken." He sighs, crossing his arms. "...What does it mean?"

"...Love."

Fang blinks. "Why love?"

"Because I love no one but myself and I fight for no one but myself," he answers simply, his eyes widen slightly, listening.

"Hey Gaara!"

"Speak of the devil and she appears..."

"I know you're up there!"

He sighs. "Go away Deidara."

"But why?"

"I don't like you."

"But I like you!"

Fang covers her mouth to keep from laughing. "I feel so bad for you Gaara..." Said red head facepalms and sighs aggravated.

"Fine! I guess I'll just have to come up there then!" Deidara's voice interrupts them.

Gaara curses silently and glares slightly over at the brunette beside him. "A little help would be nice..."

Fang throws her hands up. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know... Just come up with something. And quick."

She leans over the edge of the roof, looking down at the blonde. "...Don't you have anything better to do? Hell, go bother that Sasori guy, he looks enough like Gaara!"

Diedara shakes his head and stares up at them. "Come down and play!"

Fang groans and sits back down. "Does she do this often?"

"Yep."

She shakes her head as he grumbles into his palms. Fang gazes over at him, thinking. "...I think I have a plan..."

He looks up. "Really?"

She nods, biting her lip lightly. "It's not the best plan in the world, but it may work..." Fang hopes deep inside that he says no, because if he doesn't then things are going to get really awkward really fast.

"If it works, I don't care."

"…Okay..." she says with a sigh as she grabs his hand and pulls him closer to the edge. "Just...Don't freak out..." she mumbles quietly, looking away.

"Ok..."

Sighing, she leans in closer to him, her lips barely brushing against his. "Just go with it." She whispers against his lips, hiding how mortified she is before pressing hers firmly to his. He blinks several times before, pressing back gently. She carefully places a hand on his neck, kissing him again. Gaara closes his eyes, his hand travelling to her waist to pull her closer. She kisses him slightly harder, glancing over at Deidara who crosses his arms. She pulls away slightly and whispers quietly. "He's not leaving..."

Fang pushes him down onto his back and straddles him. "Sorry..." She apologizes when she sees his confused look and leans down, kissing him harder. Gaara gently runs a hand through her hair and she shivers slightly as he pulls her closer. He kisses her gently, running a hand along her spine as Deidara sighs, walking back towards the woods.

Fang glances over when she sees movement from her peripheral vision and breaks the kiss. "..He's gone..." Gaara sighs as she sits up carefully. "Sorry about that...It was the only thing I could think of..." He shrugs and she unstraddles him and sits down on the roof, uncharacteristically quiet.

Gaara disappears into his room without looking over at her. He flops on his bed, running a hand through his hair and turns onto his side, staring at the wall as he tries to fathom what happened.

Fang pulls her knees into her chest, looking up at the moon and loses herself in thought. She lightly touches her lips, blinking. She tells herself that it wasn't real, all an act…. But then why is her heart still beating so fast? Fang shakes her head and stands up. Closing her eyes she jumps down the roof and takes off running.

He turns slightly, listening intently as she runs. He sits up, going over to his window. Gaara jumps out, stuffing his hands in his pockets and heads after her.

She falls to her knees, when her need for oxygen becomes too much. The scars on her body burn at the contact and she clenches her jaw. Gaara spots her on the ground and leans against a tree, watching her intently. She feels his stare and stands up, looking over her shoulder at him with an unreadable expression. Without saying a word she walks away, not entirely sure what she's supposed to do.

Gaara sits down when she's too far away to see. He bangs his head against the tree, cursing silently. After a few minutes he reappears back in his room, shutting his window and curtains, for some reason an odd feeling floods his chest.


	10. Locked Tight

*Chapter Ten. Locked Tight*

After an hour Fang starts navigating out of the woods until she gets to the house. She gazes up at it sadly, remembering that Snow had the key and that the house was locked tight. She sighs deeply as she reaches up and climbs the tree quietly. She tries to open her window, then remembers that she locked that too. "...Dammit..." The brunette waits for a few minutes before sighing in defeat, climbing over to Gaara's window and taps lightly on the glass.

Gaara sighs when he hears a light tapping on his window, already knowing who it is. He walks over and opens his window, stepping aside he holds the curtain back for her. She quickly climbs in, not looking at him. Gaara shuts the curtains and walks over; turning the music he was listening to up as he plops down at his desk.

Fang sits down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling as silence settles between them again, but not as awkward as it was. Blinking a few times, she tilts her head. "...Are those footprints?"

"Yep."

"How?"

Gaara sighs, standing up. He quickly walks up the wall and onto the ceiling, crossing his arms as he looks at the girl upside down.

Fang blinks up at him and stands. She looks around and bounces a little, checking gravity. "...That's weird..." Gaara rolls his eyes, dropping back to the floor as she sighs. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. Can we just...forget it ever happened?"

He shrugs. "Fine by me."

She nods and sits back down on his bed. "Okay." Fang rolls over onto her stomach and reaches under his bed, grabbing the M&m's. The red head sits back down at his desk, pulling out a book. He rolls his eyes and starts to read. The girl pops a few candies into her mouth and looks around. She sees his closet door slightly open and blinks. Fang gets up and nudges the door open. "...You have a vegetable in your closet?"

He blinks, setting his book down. "What?"

She picks up his gourd and shows him. "This."

"... It's my gourd… Not a vegetable."

"...A gourd is technically a vegetable, Gaara."

"It holds sand; therefore, it is not."

"...Really?" She takes the cork out and peers inside of it. "...I don't see anything..." A cloud of sand explodes in her face and Gaara smiles slightly, amused. Fang pulls back and drops the gourd carefully. She sneezes repeatedly, wrinkling her nose. He shakes his head, sending the sand back into the gourd and sealing it with the cork. "...You did that on purpose," she says, glaring at him balefully.

"I did not."

"Did too," Fang accuses him, rubbing her nose softly. He rolls his eyes slightly, hiding a small smile before going back to his book. Fang twitches her nose and puts the gourd back. She looks inside the closet and 'aws' softly. He ignores her, turning a page. She walks further into his closet before walking back out with a teddy bear.

Gaara glances up and shakes his head. "Why do you have that?"

"Because it was in your closet and it's incredibly adorable. And that is saying something coming from me."

He sighs. "Put it back please."

"Sentimental value of someone?" she asks, her eyebrow raising when he goes back to his book.

"Nope."

She sighs and puts the bear back. "I really wish you'd stop lying to me," Sshe says quietly, flopping onto his bed.

"It doesn't have any value. It's nothing more than a reminder," Gaara says, forgetting about the book in his hands.

"Of someone that you cared about. It's still sentimental. And you still lied to me," Sshe points out, closing her eyes.

"It has nothing to do with anyone," he says even more quietly, but she can hear the forced nature of his words.

Fang sighs. "Keep on trying to push people away; it's not going to help." He shrugs, returning to his book again.

A couple minutes pass before Fang looks over at him. "...What time is it?"

Gaara looks over at the clock. "Almost one."

"That's it?" She asks, sitting up and pulling out a deck of cards from her pocket. "It's going to be a long night..." she mumbles, shuffling them as he continues reading. She looks over at him as she bridges the deck. "Wanna play?"

Gaara blinks and looks up at her. "...You'd have better luck with Naruto."

She shrugs. "You're closer and I don't feel like dealing with The Energizer Bunny right now."

He sighs, closing his book. "Fine."

"You know poker?"

"A little."

Fang scoots over. "It's simple. Number cards are face value. Jack through King are worth ten and Aces can be eleven or one, your choice depending on your hand." He nods as she deals the cards.


	11. Show Me

*Chapter Eleven. Show Me*

Fang puts her cards away. "For someone that doesn't show much emotion you need to work on your poker face," she says, smiling slightly.

Gaara shrugs, going back over to his desk. It's silent for a few minutes before Fang inevitably asks another question. "...How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"The whole sand thing, the disappearing, the following, all of that."

"It's just some of what I can do..."

"What all can you do?" she asks curiously.

"A lot of things..." he says, stepping around the question.

"What kind of things?"

He sighs, wondering if she ever runs out of questions. "I can show you better than I can tell you."

Fang sits up, crossing her legs. "Then show me."

Gaara stands up, opening his door. "Follow me." She stands up and stretches slightly while walking behind him.

He leads her out the back, through the pool area, and to the edge of the forest. The red head pulls out several kunai. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he throws the knives at blinding speed, lodging them into the trunks of the trees. He proceeds with several shruiken before using his sand. After that he presses his hands together, using some of his other jutsu.

Fang watches quietly, leaning against a tree with her arms crossed, observing everything and analyzing it. She studies his hands intently, committing the movements to memory. That is until h e freezes, looking into the forest. She glances over her shoulder as he sends his sand back into the gourd, heading inside the forest. "Stay here."

Her eyes narrow as she watches him leave. "Screw that..." She mumbles, following after him

He continues deep into the woods, pulling some sand out. The sand circles him lazily as he stops in a clearing.

She stops a little ways behind him, watching intently, her nerves on end. She glances around, her eyes narrowed slightly.

Gaara kneels down, feeling the soil. He frowns, standing back up. He glances over his shoulder at her. "We need to get out of here. Now." He runs over and drags her by the arm back to the house.

"Why?" Fang asks as she's dragged , but her only answer is silence. "God Dammit! What is it?"

All he does is let go of her arm, heading back to his room, Fang growls, following after him quickly. He sets his gourd in his closet, running a hand through his hair.

Fang leans against his door, looking at him intently. "What has you on edge?" He ignores her, walking past and heading down the stairs. Fang closes her eyes, her right arm trembling as she clenches her fists.

Gaara pulls Naruto aside, whispering to him quietly.

Naruto frowns, and then nods. "I know... I felt the same thing."

Gaara sighs. "We're really going to have to be careful..."

The blonde nods. "Yep... But they wouldn't try anything yet."

"Hopefully."

"They won't."

From upstairs Fang bites her tongue as pain sears through her arm. "Dammit," she bites out, swallowing her frustration. She takes a deep calming breath, the pain in her arm subsiding slowly

Gaara blinks, looking up the stairs toward his room. Naruto looks at Gaara and shrugs. He heads back into the living room, putting a happy grin back on his face. The sand nin heads back up the stairs, deep in thought.

Fang flops down on his bed, rubbing her arm absentmindedly as she starts at the ceiling.

He stops before his door, thinking. Gaara disappears, reappearing on the roof and he sighs softly, rubbing his forehead. After a minute he lies back, staring at the moon and stars, loosing himself in thought for the millionth time that night.


	12. Truth and Scars

*Chapter Twelve. Truths and Scars*

Fang grumbles and sits up. She walks over to the window and opens it. She sticks her head out and looks up to the roof. "Hey Sand Man! You up there?"

He rolls his eyes. "What do you think?"

"That's all I needed to know," she says as she slides out onto the tree and climbs up to the roof.

The red head sighs when the brunette makes her appearance. "Yes?"

"What was that all about?" Gaara shrugs in response, looking up at the night sky. Fang sits down beside him. "I have a right to know," she presses.

He sighs. "And I'll tell you. Later."

"No. Not later. Now."

"Well you're going to have to wait."

Fang represses and impatient growl and sighs in agitation. "Fine, then what are you? And don't deny that you're something, cause' what you showed me was definitely not normal, even by MY standards."

"... I'm a Jinchuuriki."

"In English please."

"I'm the host of a demon." He says bluntly.

Fang nods her head, raking her brain on his previous actions. "…And that's why you're all uptight about your emotions?"

"Yep."

"…What kind of demon is it?" the curious brunette asks, hoping to get even more answers.

"The one-tailed raccoon called Shukaku," He explains softly, glancing over at her curiously when she continues asking him questions. He carefully studies her face, seeing nothing but curiosity in her. Why wasn't she afraid?

"How long have you had it?"

"Since I was born."

"How?"

"My Father."

She blinks. "Really..." And he nods again. Fang leans back on her elbows. "Sounds like one bastard. Who would do something like that to their kid?"

"He thought it'd be best for the village, or so I've been told."

"Sacrificing yourself for a village I can understand, but a little kid…?"

He shrugs. "Since you've asked me several questions, it's my turn. Why do you freak out when someone touches you? Like Naruto for example?"

"I don't like people touching me," she answers breezily, shrugging.

"Why?" Gaara looks over at her curiously.

"Why do you want to know?" she questions back.

"Because. I've told you things I've never told anyone else. I think it's only fair."

Fang pulls her knees into her chest. "I just don't like it."

"There's a reason," he states simply, knowing she's evading his question.

"There's a reason for everything," Fang counters.

"And what's the reason?" Gaara presses, staring at her intently.

"None of your business," she snaps, finally letting her controlled façade drop, the hostility rolling off her in almost tangible waves. Gaara raises an eyebrow as he watches her look away from him and curls up tighter. He glances at her hands and sees her hands clenched into fists so tightly that her knuckles turn white.

"Fang. Look at me," Gaara orders her quietly. The brunette promptly ignores him and continues staring off into space, trying to keep herself from blowing up. He reaches over and gently pulls her face toward his. "Fang."

She smacks his hand away, her skin crawling at the feel of skin against her own. God, she's barely known this guy for a few weeks and he already knows how to press her buttons. "You really want to know?" she asks in a low voice, her eyes dead and emotionless.

"Yes."

Fang pulls away from him and stands up. She unzips her hoodie and throws it aside. She pulls off her tank top and drops it on the roof, holding her arms open. His eyes take in the sight of her arms first, one black tattoo on her left arm and a whitish one on her right. Slowly his eyes focus on her skin closer and he clenches his jaw as he sees the multiple scars marring her torso and arms, some old, they looked like scars left over from broken bones and cuts. Some new, jagged lines embedded into her skin permanently, obviously done with a knife. "Now do you understand?" she asks him in a dead voice, her eyes still narrowed.

"Who?"

"My ex," Fang answers quietly.

He blinks and then nods slightly, looking away. He glances back over at her when she turns back around, revealing more scars of stab wounds. Gaara closes his eyes, rubbing his forehead as Fang slides her shirts back on. "Now we both know stuff that no one else knows about."

The red head nods, standing up. "…When did he do that…?"

"When I told him that I was moving, he asked me where and I said it didn't matter. He asked how we were going to stay together. I told him that we weren't. He pulled a knife out on me, and I took it."

Gaara listens to her silently. "It was a one-time deal?" He motions to her arms unbelievingly.

"The knife was, the beatings weren't."

They stand in silence before Gaara walks over to her and carefully hugs her. She blinks, shocked as he lets go and jumps down into the tree. Gaara heads back into his room as Fang recovers after a second and jumps down after him. The red head is sitting on the edge of the bed when she enters and she flops down on the bed, letting loose a deep sigh.

Gaara closes his eyes, cradling his head in his hands.

Fang looks over at him. "What's eating you?"

He shakes his head slightly. "Nothing."

"You suck at lying."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing.

She sits up and crosses her legs, her eyes narrowing slightly. "..It's because of what I showed you, isn't."

"…Part of it," he admits.

Fang shakes her head angrily. "And this is why I don't tell people about my life. They get so strung out over the details and how horrible it must've been. Well guess what? It's over, there's nothing anyone can do to change what the Hell happened to me, so stop with the God Damn pity party, I don't need it or want it," she rants, her arms crossing over her chest as she glares at nothing in particular. Gaara lifts his head out of his hands and turns his body to the side, but he doesn't say anything. Fang begins to calm down some, her nerves slowly relaxing. "…Then what's the other part that's bothering you?"

He looks over at her. "Why someone would do that…I wouldn't even do that."

She shrugs and lies back down. "Try not to think about it too much, you'll only give yourself a headache."

He mutters to himself, rubbing his head. "How could you let him do that to you?"

Fang stares up at the ceiling, thinking her answer through carefully. "…There's not one offensive move in the book that you can do without harming the offender and very few defensive ones…"

Gaara glances back at her, his expression emotionless. "…You didn't want to hurt him…Even after what he was doing to you?"

She shakes her head, knowing that he thought she was an idiot. "Unfortunately. It's like if you would put me up against Vanille or Snow. Vanille I would never be able to touch. Snow, I wouldn't be able to fight fully against him…It's my one weakness, I can't fight against people I care about, even if it kills me…"

He shakes his head in disbelief. "I can't understand how he could do that to you…I know I couldn't do that…"

She yawns while closing her eyes. "That's because you're too good a person to do that to anyone," Fang forces a laugh. "Hell, this is probably the most you've ever talked to me, or anyone else for that matter. One would think it would be a less morbid subject," she muses quietly, relaxing into the bed.

Gaara blinks and looks back at her as she drifts off to sleep, her breathing becoming deeper and slower. He raises his eyebrow, wondering where he was going to lay. Gaara sighs and lies down beside her, still trying to fathom why someone would hurt someone they're supposed to care about on purpose. Shaking his head, he sighs and closes his eyes.

He stays up all night, trying to keep his thoughts away from what Fang had shown and told him, but he just can't. After a few hours he manages to block the thoughts out and he sighs, but then his eyes open in confusion when he feels something touching him.

He glances down and blinks when he sees Fang's arm lazily draped over his waist. She moves closer to him, her head resting against his chest. Gaara blinks a few times as he watches her curiously and she sighs softly, her hair falling into her face. The brunette twitches as a piece of hair tickles her nose and he reaches down and gently brushes it out of her face without thinking about it.

She sighs again and breathes deeply. He can feel her heartbeat against his skin and he stares up at the ceiling, new questions forming in his head.


	13. Friends?

*Chapter Thirteen. Friends?*

Sunlight streams thru the window, hitting Fang right in the eyes. She twitches away, burying her face into something soft, she can feel her head gently rising and falling. Groaning she blinks her eyes open, flinching away from the bright light. She grabs the blanket and rolls up into a cocoon, pulling it off of Gaara, who she was sleeping on.

He blinks and looks over at the bundle of blankets, barely able to see his neighbor's dark brown hair peeking through the folds. "…Morning Fang."

She mumbles something and curls up, reluctant to wake up. Gaara reaches over and tugs on the blanket, trying to get some back, but she holds on tight. He sighs and uses his sand to raise her off the bed, up to the ceiling. She doesn't notice and closes her eyes, snuggling into the warmth of the blanket. When he sees that she wasn't going to come out anytime soon he flips her upside down, the blanket unraveling.

Fang's eyes open wide and she looks down shocked. She grabs hold of the blanket and keeps it from falling away completely. "Gaara! Put me down!" she exclaims, looking at him upside-down.

He shakes his head. "You have to get up Fang, you sleep harder than Naruto," Gaara says with slight amusement in his voice.

"So…? I'll share the blanket…" she offers him. He sighs and sets her back down and pulls some of the blanket back. Fang buries into the blanket, closing her eyes.

"Stay awake," Gaara tells her simply.

She sighs and sits up. "I am up, thanks to someone," she says, staring pointedly at him.

He shrugs. "I didn't think you'd ever get up."

"…When I sleep, I conk out."

"That is an understatement." Fang sticks her tongue out at him in the ultimate show of maturity. He blinks. "Did you really just do that?" She nods and he rolls his eyes.

The brunette stands up, stretching. "What time is it?"

"About eleven."

"..Oh shit, I thought you were exaggerating."

He shakes his head and stands up. "You hungry?"

Fang shakes her head. "Not really."

"…I didn't see you eat anything yesterday."

"…So…?"

Gaara blinks. "…You're eating." She opens her mouth to argue but he puts a hand up to silence her. "I said you are eating, you can either eat the easy way or the hard way. Your choice Fang." She sighs and opens his door, muttering under her breath as he follows her down the stairs.

"Truth or Dare Snow?" Naruto's voice asks from the first level.

"Truth."

"Hm…Boxers or briefs?"

Fang can hear Snow snicker. "Neither."

She stops on the steps, blinks, and walks back up, past Gaara. "It's too damn early for this…" He hears her mutter and he sighs, walking down into the living room. He ignores the group of people playing truth or dare. He walks into the kitchen and grabs a poptart and disappears into his room.

Fang is staring out of his window, leaning against the wall. Her eyes gaze out into the light, obviously deep in thought. Gaara walks up behind her. "Nice view."

She looks over at him sharply. "When did you get here?"

"About a minute ago."

She shakes her head. "That's going to get some getting used to…" He shrugs and hands the poptarts to her. Fang grimaces slightly.

"Eat." He orders.

"I'm not hun-"

"Either you eat it or I'll shove it down your throat."

"…" She blinks. "…Fine." she mumbles, nibbling on the edge of one. Gaara sighs and sits down at his desk, pulling a stack of papers over. Fang raises an eyebrow. "Paperwork?"

He nods. "For the village."

She tilts her head to the side. "Why do you have to do paperwork for the village?"

"I'm the Kazekage."

"A Kaze-Whaty-What?"

"Kaz-eh-ka-geh, I'm the leader of my village."

"…Aren't you only a teenager?" She asks, confused as he nods his head. "So, you're a teenage village leader that is in a current production of The Phantom of the Opera and a Jur-whaty-what, isn't that a lot?"

He nods. "It is, but someone has to do it." She sighs and eats her poptarts, waiting patiently for him to finish his work. After a half hour or so he puts his pen down, sighing.

Fang glances over at him. "Finished?" Gaara nods, leaning back in his chair. She leans against the wall, crossing her arms. "So…What are we gonna do now?" He shrugs and she raises and eyebrow. "What do you do for fun?"

He blinks and looks around. "…Stay in here, listen to music…"

". . ." She gives him a blank look. "…Really?"

He nods and she shakes her head, grabbing his wrist and forcing him up. "You NEED to get out of the house," she says as she pulls him to the window and opens it. Fang carefully pulls him out and jumps down, towing him with her.

Gaara blinks and looks around when they get on the ground. "…I'm outside, you happy now?"

Fang rolls her eyes and continues walking with him in tow. "No." He sighs as he's dragged away from his house, into the woods. She pulls him along, walking faster until she stops when they enter a small park. Fang sighs and lets go of Gaara's wrist, walking over to the swing set and plopping down on the nearest one.

Gaara stands there for a moment before taking a swing next to hers and sways gently. She sighs softly and wraps her arms around the chains as she looks around at ease.

Hours pass in comfortable silence, no one ever interrupting them. Just alone and deep in thought, until Gaara glances over at her, his eyebrow raised. "You okay?"

Fang nods, her eyes staring out into the trees. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Gaara shrugs. "Well, for one thing you're not talking."

"I don't always talk, Gaara," she points out.

"And for another, you aren't asking me questions."

"I don't have anything to ask," she says, looking over at him.

"…I guess there really is a first for everything…"

She rolls her eyes. "I don't usually ask that much from people, only the ones that either refuse to answer or the ones that need someone to listen."

"And I fell into the category of not answering."

"Correction, you fell into both," she says simply, looking up at the sky.

He raises an eyebrow at her comment, looking over at her. "Both?"

Fang sighs and glances over at him. "Yes, both."

"How so?"

The brunette shakes her head and looks back up. "Gaara, you may be a master at concealing emotions and keeping up a façade, but you can't hide your eyes."

Gaara blinks and watches her intently, slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

Sighing, Fang looks back over at him. "Have you ever heard the saying that the eyes are the windows to the soul?" Gaara nods and she sways gently. "It doesn't matter how good of an actor you are, your eyes give it away. The evading my questions only caught my attention, your eyes held it."

Gaara's eyes look into hers. "I'm still confused."

"God, how the Hell am I supposed to explain this…?" Fang grumbles to herself. "When I first actually saw your eyes, I saw so much. Confusion, anger, loneliness…it all was so familiar to me," she explains, looking back at him. "I'd seen that look too many times in the mirror, Gaara, so I knew that something had happened and I knew that you hadn't opened up yet."

"I don't understand you."

Fang blinks. "I get that a lot, but I don't see how I confuse you…I basically just explained everything…"

Gaara shakes his head. "Not that. Why did you keep on asking me questions and trying to talk to me when I was blowing you off? You wouldn't stop even though I tried to make you leave, why?" he asks, his sea-foam green eyes burning into hers.

"Because…" she says, returning his gaze with sharp eyes. "Even though I kept telling my family, my friends, myself, that I didn't need help, I knew I needed it." The brunette sighs and looks away. "Like I said before Gaara, I saw that look in myself and I don't like seeing it in others…"

Gaara blinks and looks up at the sky which was starting to darken. "You are a very strange person, Fang."

She laughs quietly. "You're not the first or the last person to tell me that, and I can say the same to you."

A ghost of a smile flitters across Gaara's lips as he sighs softly. "Yep."

"Gaara?"

"Yeah Fang?"

"You never really elaborated about the whole love thing last night."

Gaara sighs. "There's nothing to explain."

"Nothing is self-explanatory," she counters. Gaara doesn't say anything and she sighs softly. "…From what you told me you can't love, right?" She watches him as he nods before she continues. "Well, I don't think that's true."

Gaara blinks and looks over at her, his eyebrow raised. "Why?"

"Because as Newton had stated, every action has an opposite and equal reaction. Just as the ice balances fire and the moon cancels out the sun, everything in this world has something to balance it out. I'm sure you've felt sadness and sorrow before. I know for a fact that you've felt annoyed, mostly with me, but you've felt it. I also know you've felt anger and rage, even hatred. The only emotions to balance them out are happiness, caring, and love. You can't have one without the other, Gaara, it just doesn't work out."

He stares at her as she leans back and stares up at the sky. The sand nin sighs softly and looks in the direction his companion is, losing himself in thought. Silence settles between them again as they watch the sun sink lower and lower, turning the sky into a kaleidoscope of color.

"…Gaara…?"

"Hm?" The red head asks, turning to look at Fang who's still staring into the sunset, the light reflecting in her eyes as she looks over at him.

"Are we friends?"

He's quiet for a moment, his eyes glazing over in thought for a second before he nods. "Yeah…We're friends."

The brunette smiles at her friend softly. "I thought so too…"


	14. Poker and Pillow Fights

*Chapter Fourteen. Poker and Pillow Fights.*

After the pool party that weekend it seemed that the only thing running anyone's life anymore was the musical. Nights of tedious practice and unstoppable music soon brought them into an acting meltdown until it was all anyone could think of.

Gaara and Fang started hanging out with each other more and more, usually in his room, but every now and then he'd pop into hers randomly. They would talk and play poker, as Fang said he needed the practice. Soon they found themselves becoming closer and starting to open up more until it became a ritual for them to hang out each night.

The night before the performance, Fang hears a tap against her window and she walks over and pulls the curtain away. Gaara looks through the glass at her and she cracks her window. "What if I don't let you in?" she questions him.

"I have other ways of getting in," Gaara reminds her and she smiles slightly, opening the window and stepping aside so that he can get through.

"Just wondering," she says grabbing her deck of cards and sitting down on her bed. The red head sits beside her and she deals them. "But I still don't think you'd have the guts to do that. Well, to me at least."

Gaara raises his eyebrow. "Really now?" His companion nods and smiles before turning her attention to her cards. They play poker in comfortable silence, until Gaara interrupts the stillness for once.

"Fang?" The red head asks, laying his cards down after he lost another hand of 21.

"Hm?" Fang asks, to busy re-shuffling the cards to look at him.

"You remember when you showed me the scars?"

She stops shuffling for a second before continuing on, nodding. "Yeah…What about it?"

"I saw you had two tattoos…"

"One tattoo, one mark," she corrects automatically.

Gaara raises his eyebrow at her. "Mark?"

"You have a mark," she points out.

He shakes his head. "Yes, but I have a one-tailed demon residing inside of me." He counters as she rolls her eyes.

"What was your question Sand Man?"

"When did you get them?"

Fang leans back. "I got my tattoo last year and I've had my mark for as long as I can remember."

"How did you get the mark?"

"Kinda like you got yours I guess," She answers, shrugging. "I honestly think I was born with it…"

"…You have a demon in you?" he asks, raising his eyebrow in disbelief.

She shakes her head. "You're putting words in my mouth. No I don't have a demon on me, I just have a mark."

"Does it mean something?"

"Yes."

Silence follows her statement and he stares at her. "…What does it mean?"

"I can't tell you," She answers simply, dealing the cards.

"Why not?" He presses.

"It's not only my secret to tell," Fang says, looking over at him.

He looks back at her thoughtfully. "Does it have to do with your family moving so far away from your village?" She nods, handing him another card when he signals for it. He sighs softly. "Are you ever going to tell me?"

Fang shrugs. "I don't know. It depends on my family and the security of the area. Believe me, if it couldn't possibly come back to bite you in the ass for knowing me, I would've told you a while ago."

Gaara blinks at her statement. "So…?"

"Remember when you were all hell bent on the whole Shukaku deal and that no one is supposed to know? Yeah, that's kinda what it is now for me."

"…You made me tell you."

She smirks slightly and shrugs. "I'm too damn stubborn for my own good, and yes, I know that technically this makes me a hypocrite, but aren't we all?"

He sighs, setting his cards down and she smiles, laying down a perfect 21. "…When I win a game against you, you have to tell me."

She laughs. "That will probably take longer than just waiting for my conditions, Gaara," Fang points out, handing him the cards.

He shakes his head. "You can't win forever."

"Nope," she agrees, "but I'll take what I can get."

Gaara rolls his eyes, smiling slightly before shuffling the deck. "Nervous about tomorrow?"

Fang shakes her head. "Naw, I think it'll be pretty good. I still feel weird kissing Naruto though, seeing that he's gay for Sasuke and all," she says frowning slightly.

"You have to kiss me too," he points out, dealing the cards.

Fang glances at her cards before passing on her chance of taking one. "Yes, but from what I know you're straight and don't have a boyfriend that glares at me when the kissing scene comes up. Well, I guess you do if I count Dei-Dei…" she says, smirking as Gaara glowers over at her.

"Not funny Fang."

"Oh lighten up, Sand Man. Plus, I've already kissed you a few times before," she reminds him, laying down her cards.

He counts Fang's cards and sighs, laying his down, 1 point below hers. "That you have."

The brunette smiles and puts the cards up for the night. "At least it's not nearly as awkward."

He shakes his head. "Yeah, but you're still insane."

"Yes, yes I am," she agrees, lying down. He sighs and lies down next to her. After a few minutes of silence Fang voices one of her normal questions. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Gaara blinks and looks over at her, raising an eyebrow at her random question. "…No…" The brunette nods and continues to stare up at the ceiling. "What brought that up?" he asks her.

Fang shrugs. "Well we were talking about the Phantom of the Opera and you mentioned my scars and it made me think of my ex and then about relationships. It just popped into my head if you ever had one."

"Aside from your ex have you dated someone?" he asks.

She shakes her head and sighs. "Nope, I've been asked out before and all that, but I couldn't bring myself to try to date…I guess in a way I am like Chistine..." she adds on, spacing out.

The red head beside her blinks. "How so?"

"Well, she was drawn into the darkness and was in a way looking for redemption, and somehow she saw that in Raoul." She shrugs. "Personally, I think she was an idiot for choosing him over the Phantom, but to each her own."

Gaara rolls over onto his side. "You do?"

Fang nods and looks over at him. "Yeah, the Phantom is a freakin' genius, has one hell of a singing voice, and is drop dead sexy. It doesn't matter what he is, he's a million times better than the blonde."

He shakes his head. "I don't know how many people would agree with you on that."

"It doesn't matter if someone liked it or not. If I was her, I would go for the Phantom," she says.

He looks over at her. "Do you ever think you'll get over it?"

"I am over it."

"Fang…"

Said girl shakes her head stubbornly and he sighs, closing his eyes. Fang runs a hand through her hair, staring up at the ceiling. After a few minutes she sighs deeply. "…I should take my advice, shouldn't I?"

Garra opens his eyes and nods. "It may help some."

She smiles sadly. "…I want to believe that it's over, that nothing bad will ever happen…but I can't…"

"…Do you still like him…?" Fang shakes her head and he sighs. "Fang, I already know that it's hard to let go of the past, but…I'll be here for you if you ever need me."

She looks over at him, smiling slightly. "Yeah…I know…On a brighter note, at least we won't have to practice for four hours every day after this weekend."

Gaara nods, already excepting the fact that she once again diverted the conversation off course. "Speaking of which, shouldn't you be asleep by now?"

"Sleep is for the weak," she says, grinning over at him.

"…Go to bed, Fang."

"Or what?" She challenges him, crossing her arms behind her head.

"Or else I'll tell Naruto it was you who stole his bowl of ramen last week to see what would happen," he answers back loftily.

Her jaw drops and she looks over at him in horror. "You wouldn't…"

The sand nin doesn't say anything and Fang glares at him slightly, sitting up. "That's a low blow, Gaara, a low blow."

"Never said I fought fair," he says simply. Fang mumbles under her breath and pushes him off the bed. Gaara lands with an 'umph' and after a second his head pops up to glare at his so-called 'friend' balefully from over the edge.

The brunette merely crosses her arms and smirks over at him. "Glare at me all you want, but it's not gonna change the fact that you just got owned by a girl."

". . ." Gaara reaches over and grabs her arm, swiftly pulling her down on the floor next to him. Fang yelps and grabs ahold of the comforter in attempt to stay on the bed, but it slides off with her. The sand nin smirks slightly. "Who got owned by who now?"

Fang grumbles under her breath. "Smug bastard."

"Yeah."

She rolls her eyes and throws the blanket at him, covering his head in the process. "Stuff it, Gaara."

He chuckles softly and pulls the blanket off and wraps it around his hand. Fang looks over at him warily. "…What are you doing…?" Garra smirks and her eyes widen comically. "Gaara…" She says warningly as she begins to scoot away. His arm whips out and the blanket nails her in face and he pushes her down onto her back. Fang grasps a fallen pillow and hits him blindly, swinging it against his shoulder. He grabs his own pillow and whacks her over the head with it.

The brunette manages to push him away long enough to get a good hit to his head before she vaults over the bed for cover. Garra stands adjacent to her, his pillow at the ready. "You were saying?"

"If you're expecting a forfeit, then you're going to be waiting for a long time, Sand Man," she says, brandishing her pillow. "I will smother Shukaku out of you!" He shakes his head and smiles slightly, quickly jumping over the bed at her. Fang quickly side-steps him and lands a blow to his stomach and he retaliates with a hit to the arm.

They continue thrashing each other with the feathery cushions mercilessly, feathers popping out of the seams of their weapons and flutter around Fang's room. Finally, she manages to hit Gaara hard enough to knock him slightly off balance, she smiles and pushes him down on his back. He blinks and looks up at the brunette while she smiles in triumph. "I win."

Gaara gives her a look and disappears in a wisp of sand. Fang blinks and curses under her breath. She hears a chuckle from behind her and the next thing she knows, her face is to the floor and she's eating the feathers. She lifts her head up and spits them out. "Gaara! That's not fair!"

"That's how I fight, and win," the red head states, his pillow pressed against Fang's back as he holds her down.

She growls. "Cheater."

"Fang! I get it if you're not tired, but the rest of us enj-The Hell?" Snow exclaims, glancing around his youngest cousin's room. His eyes roam around the feather covered floor and onto the two culprits. Gaara and Fang blink over at him, feathers clinging to them. Snow raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms. "What were you two up to?"

"We were playing Candy Land and planning on taking over the Candy Cane Forest. What do you think we were doing?" Fang shoots over at him sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Snow shakes his head. "I don't even want to know…Clean this up when you're done and keep it quiet, some people are trying to sleep you know," he tells them as he walks out, closing the door behind him.

Gaara takes his weight off of Fang's back and she gets up, turning to sit down. They both look at each other and the brunettes eyes scan down Gaara and she falls over laughing. He raises an eyebrow as she tries to contain herself. "Y-You look R-Ridiculous!" she says, glancing at the feathers covering his body.

"Look in a mirror, Fang. You don't look any better," He shoots back. Fang stops laughing and gets up, walking over to the mirror. She groans when she sees her reflection and he chuckles softly.

"You've got to be kidding me…" she grumbles, pulling one of a million feathers out of her hair.

Gaara walks up behind her. "You're not the only one that has that problem," he reminds her, running a hand through his own feather-coated hair.

"Yeah I know, but you have short hair. I have all of this to take care of," she points out, gesturing to her wavy hair.

"It's not that bad…" he says, pulling a feather out of her hair as she raises an eyebrow in disbelief. "…Okay, maybe it is."

Fang rolls her eyes and looks around. "I should probably clean this up."

"And then you need to get some sleep."

"Isn't that what started the whole pillow fight?"

"Yep."

"You're unreal," she says, rolling her eyes at him as she runs her hands through her hair. He shrugs and she grabs a vacuum out of her closet.

Gaara raises an eyebrow. "You have a vacuum in your closet?"

She nods. "Vanille likes to spend time in my room…" He nods in understanding as she plugs it in and starts the machine, making it suck up the fallen feathers. He watches her clean and he shakes the remaining down out of his hair, checking to make sure it was all out in the mirror. Fang finishes vacuuming when she deems her room feather-free and she puts it away then walks back over to the mirror and begins de-feathering her hair, grimacing.

Gaara tilts his head. "Need help?" The brunette sighs and nods. He walks up behind her and begins plucking the down out. Fang concentrates on getting rid of the white fluff visible in her bangs and the top of her head with narrowed eyes. Gaara shakes his head, pulling more of the offending feathers out. "This may take a while."

"The back always takes the most time," Fang says, sighing as she finishes with her part. Gaara nods and runs his fingers through her hair, drawing the deep-down feathers out.

His fingers graze against her neck and she twitches away slightly. He raises an eyebrow. "…Are you ticklish?"

"No…" she lies, grimacing as he shakes his head.

"Liar."

Fang sighs. "Yeah, I am. You tell Vanille and I'll kill you."

"…She doesn't know?"

Fang shakes her head. "I can control it when I know it's coming. You caught me off-guard."

Gaara represses a small smile. "I guess you better not piss me off then." Fang crosses her arms and huffs as Gaara continues running his fingers through her hair until all of the feathers are out and he pulls away. Fang runs a hand through her hair and smiles when she doesn't feel any down left.

"Bed. Now. Or else I'll put the feathers back in."

"Fine, fine… I give up," she mumbles darkly, flopping on her bed in exasperation. "And people say I'M stubborn."

Gaara shakes his head and opens his window. "Night Fang."

"Night, Gaara." She replies, crossing her hands behind her head. Gaara smiles slightly and climbs out, carefully closing the window behind him as he leaves. Fang glances over to the window once he left and she sighs quietly, falling into her thoughts. After an hour or so she finally succumbs to exhaustion and passes out, her mind still whirling with questions.


	15. First Performance and Unwanted Visitors

*Chapter Fifteen. First Performance and Unwanted Visitors*

The next day Fang woke up after a troubled night of sleep. Sighing she sits up and glances at her clock and then glances over at it again with wide eyes. "One o'clock?" She gets up and grabs some clothes. "Dammit, I can't believe I slept this late again!" She grumbles, vaulting into her bathroom. "Thank god I don't have to be up at the theater until five-thirty."

After taking a shower and slipping into one of her few pairs of shorts and a tank top, Fang walks out of her bathroom and to her desk. She turns on her ihome and music blares through her room. She sighs softly and closes her eyes, losing herself in the beat.

* * *

*Knock Knock*

Gaara sighs and sets his book down. "Yeah?"

"Gaara."

"Vanille?"

The coral haired teen opens his door, peeking in curiously. "Yeah, I kinda need your help."

"Okay…" Gaara sits up and glances at his clock which shows it's four-forty. "What do you need?"

"Can you get Fang out of her room?"

The sand nin blinks at the request and raises an eyebrow questioningly. Vanilla sighs and leans against the door frame. "Fang locked herself in her room. Her music is blaring, her phones off, and knowing her she completely forgot about the time…again."

Gaara sighs and stands up, nodding.

Vanille smiles over at him. "Thanks, Snow and I have been pounding on her door for the past half hour. He's threatening to kick it down, but I think we all know how bad THAT would end," she says as she walks out, calling down to Snow. Gaara shakes his head and disappears from his room, re-appearing in his neighbor's room.

He glances at the brunette who has her back to him, his eyes widening slightly when he sees her clad in nothing but shorts and a tank top. Quite a change from her hoodie-and-jean attire, Fang's skin is un-marred by scars, carefully covered in make-up to keep the evidence of the abuse hidden. His eyes glance down her legs, which he's never seen before, noticing the soft curve of muscles beneath her skin. Gaara quickly puts those thoughts from his mind, focusing by at the girl in front of him.

He watches her curiously, her dark blue guitar in her hands as she listens to her music, playing the cords absentmindedly. She doesn't seem to notice his presence and he blinks when the volume of her music hits him. How could he not here that earlier? He shakes his head and leans against the wall as the song changes, the opening cords beginning.

He can see Fang's posture change and she begins to play along quickly, swaying gently.

_I'm gonna make you bend and break._

_Say your prayers, but let the good times roll._

_In case God doesn't show. (Let the good times roll.)_

Gaara listens as she sings along to the higher harmony of the song.

_And I want these words to make things right._

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life._

_Who does he think he is?_

_If that's the worst you've got, better put your fingers back to the keys._

Suddenly Fang whirls around in a circle, her hair swinging into her closed eyes. Her body moves with the beat and her fingers glide over the neck of the guitar as the chorus begins.

_One night and one more time._

_Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great._

_See, he tastes like you, only sweeter._

Gaara watches as she jumps around, singing the chorus again as she rocks out, oblivious to him. Her guitar blares loudly, corresponding with the backround music. Continuing with the music in her erratic playing style until the hook comes up and she stops, playing intently as her voice sings along.

_I may only think in the form of crunching numbers._

_In hotel rooms, collecting page six lovers._

_Get me out of my mind, and get you out of your clothes._

_I'm a liner away, from getting you into the mood…Whoa!_

_One night and one more time._

_Thanks for the memories, even if they weren't so great._

_See, he tastes like you, only sweeter. _

_One night, yeah, and one more time._

_Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great._

_See, he tastes like you, only sweeter. _

After a few more verses and cords the song comes to an end and she sighs happily, pulling her guitar strap over her head.

"Good show."

Fang jumps and whirls around, her hand on her chest. "God dammit Gaara! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

The red head shrugs. "So this is what you do in your spare time?"

Fang nods and puts her precious instrument up, her heart slowing down after a second. "To unwind, yes. Wait, why are you here?"

"Vanille asked me to come and get you, it's…" He pulls out his cell phone. "Five oh-three."

"WHAT?" Fang exclaims and runs into the bathroom in a blur. Gaara can hear multiple curses and a few bumps. After ten minutes the brunette runs back out, a pair of jeans hanging low on her hips as she scans her room. "Have you seen my belt?"

Gaara glances around her room before walking over to her chair and grabs a studded belt hanging from the arm. "This the one?"

"No, but it'll work." She answers, grabbing the belt and quickly sliding it into the loops, pulling it tight to keep her over-sized jeans up. She runs to her dresser and opens the middle drawer, rustling inside it before she resurfaces with a long sleeved black shirt which she throws over her blue tank top. "What time is it?"

"Five ten."

"Great," she groans, diving under her bed to grab her tennis shoes.

"Are you always this disorganized?"

"NO! I just forgot the time!" she shoots at him, hastily pulling her shoes on. He shakes his head and watches her, hiding his amusement. The brunette jumps onto her feet and grabs her hoodie from off the bed. "I have to get going!"

"You have twenty minutes to get there…"

"Snow leaves early…" She runs to her door, unlocks it, and throws it open, taking off down the stairs. "See you in a few Gaara!"

Gaara shakes his head and transports himself back into his room as he hears them pull out onto the road.

* * *

Three hours, two acts, and a whole lot of scenes later, the cast of the Phantom of the Opera stand on the great wooden stage for the curtain call. All of them let go of a deep sigh of relief when they step back and the curtain closes in front of them.

Tsunade sighs, walking up to the group. "Great job everyone! Don't forget to be here at five-thirty sharp! Now go home!"

Gaara yanks off his mask the first chance he has, cursing under his breath. Everyone around him celebrates. Naruto runs around, whooping while Vanille tackles him in a bone-crushing hug that he returns.

Fang smiles slightly and glances at Gaara. "Hot?"

He rolls his eyes. "Not at all."

The brunette smiles sardonically. "I thought you lived in the desert."

"I do, but this is different," he states as she snickers. Gaara frowns slightly, heading off to his dressing room. Fang shakes her head and walks back to her own dressing room, taking her heels off.

After a few minutes Gaara walks back out in his jeans and a t-shirt, rubbing his face. "Hey kid! Do you know where Fang is?" a voice calls from behind him.

Gaara blinks, turning. "Yes…"

A black-haired guy stands a ways behind him, his head high as he scans Gaara up and down. He raises an eyebrow at Gaara's appearance. "Could you point me in the right direction, Ging?" The red head glares over at the taller guy and crosses his arms. The guy raises an eyebrow, his hair falling into his eyes. "Well?" Gaara scowls and points behind him at a door, stalking away from the stranger.

The raven haired man smirks in triumph and walks swiftly to the dressing room that the red head pointed to. He tries to turn the knob, only to find in locked. "Same old Fang…" he whispers quietly. The guy quickly looks over his shoulder and places a thin lock pick in carefully, maneuvering it until he hears a metallic 'click'. Smirking wider, he turns the handle and pushes it open silently, slipping in and re-locking it behind him.

Fang has her back to the door, now in her normal clothes. She reaches down for her hoodie when she senses movement inside the room. She straightens and turns around swiftly, only to be greeted with a fist to the eye. She stumbles back, stunned by the hit and she blinks in surprise. She feels a hand wrap around her neck and feels herself being shoved up against the wall roughly. "Hello Fang, long time no see," a creepily familiar voice says quietly.

"R-Raines," she manages to gasp out from the constriction. His grip tightens unbearably and stars erupt in her eyes as oxygen drains from her body. She can hear her throat cracking under the strain of his grasp.

"I told you I'd find you, Fang," he says quietly, watching as the light begins to fade from her eyes. "You moved away from me, but that doesn't matter…" He leans in close to her so that his lips almost touch hers. "I'll always find you, because I love you."

Something snaps in her at the mention of those three little words. Her arms shoot out and she brings them down swiftly on the junction of his elbow. His arms bend on reflex and she grabs his head with both of her hands and bashes it into the mirror next to her head, shattering it.

His grip on her neck loosens as he gasps out in pain. She pulls away and runs to the door, but before she gets there he grabs her by the hair and pulls her back. He grabs onto her arms and holds them behind her back as he pulls her securely to him. "You never fought me before, so why are you fighting me now?"

"G-Go to H-Hell," she gasps out quietly, her throat burning with the effort.

Pain flares through her body as he pulls her hair tighter. He releases her arms and brings his fist around and punches her in the mouth, splitting her lip and cutting the inside. "You Bitch!"

Blood flows from her mouth and she forces her elbow back into his jugular, temporarily choking him. She bites her tongue to hold back a cry of pain as she pulls her hair out of his grasp and slams her elbow into his stomach, pushing him away. She turns and brings her leg swiftly into his side, cracking his ribs. He stumbles back and snarls, but not before he brings his fist into her stomach. He grabs a piece of the shattered mirror before launching himself at her.


	16. Open Wounds

*Chapter Sixteen. Open Wounds*

"Gaara!" Vanille yells, running up to the red head.

Gaara raises his eyebrow and looks over at her. "Yes?"

"Have you seen Fang?"

"No…"

"…Shit."

Gaara blinks at Vanille, unused to such language coming from her mouth. "What's wrong?"

"I haven't seen her since the curtain call and it's been twenty minutes! Not only that I have no clue where she is aside from her dressing room, but it's locked!"

The sand nin blinks at the mention of her dressing room and he swears softly. "Dammit…Vanille go get Snow." He takes off to the room while Vanille runs in the opposite direction. "I knew I should've brought my gourd," he grumbles as he tries the handle, cursing. He puts his ear up against the door and hears something shatter and someone says something. Gaara swears louder, putting his hands on the door. He causes the wood to break down and he pulls away, kicking the door in a weak spot and sending it flying inside.

Raines and Fang pause in their fight long enough to glance over at the door and over at Gaara. Raines has his ex-girlfriend by the arm and he brandishes the shard of mirror at the red head threateningly, beginning to advance toward him.

Fang uses the arm he has against him and pulls him back. She swings her free hand around and nails him in the jaw. He staggers back and swears, bringing his weapon up and slicing at her chest, which she blocks with her forearm, the mirror shard slicing through her shirt and skin of her arm.

Anger pulses through Gaara and he rushes in. He grabs Raines by the shoulder, yanking him off balance and shoves him into the wall. "Get out of here Fang," he growls and she disappears before more attention is drawn in on the fight and people show up.

Raines punches Gaara in the stomach. The red-head growls and grabs Raines arm, twisting it. His eyes turn golden, his pupils enlarging into large onyx diamonds. The raven-haired guy forces his shoulder into the sand nin's chest, pushing him back. Gaara snarls, punching him in the jaw.

"You punch like a girl. No, Fang punches harder," Raines mocks, the gash on his head bleeding down the side of his face. The red head smirks evilly, hands glowing. He knocks Raines under the chin, laughing as the attacker stumbles back, choking. Jumping up, Gaara slams his foot in the other's chest, sending him flying through the wall.

* * *

Naruto jumps, looking over at the fallen chunks of wall. "What was that?" The blonde closes his eyes and concentrates. "…Oh Shit! Gaara!"

* * *

The sand nin falls to his knees, rubbing his eyes as rubble and dust settle in the air. People come running over, Vanille and Snow amongst them. Snow glances around curiously until his eyes settle of Raines. His eyes widen in shock and he darts toward him, a scowl appearing on his lips. "Snow, wha-" Snow's hand grabs Raines by his front and lifts him up off the ground, showing him to Vanille. Her eyes widen. "No…Where's Fang? What did you do to her?" she screams at her sisters ex, looking around frantically.

Gaara gestures feebly to the doorway Fang disappeared through. Vanilla runs over quickly, her eyes scanning through the crowd. The sand nin stands slowly, taking a deep breath he vanishes and re-appears on the roof of the theater.

He looks over at Fang who's standing near the edge, her breath coming out in forced gasps. His eyes travel down her distressed clothing, her shirt now partially shredded. He listens silently as she coughs harshly, her hand covering her mouth. The steady drip of blood hits the stone, staining it red. Gaara walks over slowly, standing behind her. He glances down as Tsunade starts screaming at the police, telling them about Raines and the attack. "He won't hurt you anymore."

Fang jumps slightly, startled at being found so quickly. She turns her face away from him, hiding her injuries. She hastily wipes away the blood on her forearm, her eyes trained on the ground. Gaara steps up beside her and turns to face her, his arms crossing over his chest. "You should go see Tsunade about your injuries." The brunette just shrugs, ignoring his comment and she lets her hair fall over her shoulder, hiding her face. Gaara sighs, gently massaging his chest.

Fang's eyes flicker over to him and she coughs, blood trickling down her lip. "Y-You ..Okay?"

"Are you?" She nods slowly and he looks back down at the scene unfolding below them. "I'm sorry…It's my fault he found you…I told him what room was yours."

Fang blinks and shrugs again, reaching up to clean away the stream of blood coming out of her lip. "Not…y-your fault…" she manages to get out, her throat protesting against the effort. Gaara shakes his head, rubbing at his eyes. A violent cough forces itself out of Fang, blood splattering against the stone as it hits. She spits the coppery taste out of her mouth, pain flaring through her. "S-Stop it."

"You really need to see Tsunade…"

Fang shakes her head again. "No…" she chokes out. "I'm f-fine."

"No, you're not."

The brunette clenches her jaw stubbornly, her eyes narrowing as she watches the police from above.

Gaara sighs, looking over at his friend while he tries to find a loop-hole through her stubbornness. "…I have another way…to help…" he offers her. Fang keeps still, already knowing that she wasn't going anywhere until the sand nin got his way. She sighs after a while and shrugs, giving in.

Gaara takes a step closer to her; he reaches over and grabs her hand gently. He pulls her closer and turns her to face him. He brings her arm up to his lips and parts them, sliding his tongue gently over the cut.

Fang blinks multiple times, her eyebrow raising as she watches the wound heal quickly. Gaara brings her hands up to his eye level, carefully examining her split knuckles before he licks at them softly. When the wounds close up he lets go of her hand and steps closer to her, lightly placing his fingers under her chin. Fang closes her eyes, fighting the urge to turn away as she feels him lift her face up, exposing the damage.

Gaara gently pushes her hair out of her face, his eyes trailing down her profile. He can see the extensive bruises to Fang's eye and neck, finger prints tattooed into her skin. Dried blood clings to her lip as the fresh wound slowly begins scabbing over. With each sight a new stab of…Pain? Guilt? He doesn't know what, but it hits him, it hits him hard.

He lightly moves his tongue against her closed eye, healing the bleeding capillaries. Fang opens her other eye and grimaces slightly at the odd feeling, resisting the urge to twitch. Gaara leans down, taking care of her newly darkening bruises on her neck. The brunette blinks but stands completely still as the warm appendage moves across her skin. The red head gently runs his tongue over her lip, and then pulls away quickly. "Did I miss anything?"

Fang blinks, confusion raking against her brain before she hesitantly parts her lips. A dark gash is revealed inside her mouth, dark blood flowing freely from it. Gaara pauses for a few seconds before pulling her close. He slides his tongue between her parted lips, running it along the gash before he pulls away, the taste of her blood fresh in his mouth.

Fang looks away from him, her eyes turning downward to examine her shoes. Gaara observes her silently, unused to her behavior. He can only come up with one explanation; it was because of what she just went through, what he just caused. "I'm sorry…"

Fang reaches up and punches him in the shoulder lightly. "Stop it, please." Gaara blinks and looks down at her in shock. The brunette glances up at him. "Apologizing, it's fine."

"No it's not…"

"Yes, it is. You have to stop feeling sorry for yourself. You didn't know who the hell he was. He could've been one of Snow's friends for all you knew! It's not your fault, it's his. It's his and mine. Okay. I know that I was stupid for putting up with that for so long, but you know what? I also know that I don't deserve that and now it's as much your fault as it is mine. And I already know you don't think that it's my fault, so forgive yourself, Gaara, because I forgive you." Fang speaks quickly, her voice concealing her agitation at her friend and his pity party.

Gaara sighs and rubs his eyes. The brunette blinks and leans up worriedly. "Hey…Are you okay..?"

Gaara turns away, closing his eyes. "Yes…"

Fang reaches up and lightly places a hand to Gaara's cheek, gently turning his face toward her. "Open your eyes."

He shakes his head and turns away again. "No…"

"Please, Gaara."

He stays with his face turned away from her for a while before he sighs, turning to face her with his eyes open. Fang looks into his normal aqua foam green eyes, but black diamonds and circles now accompanied them. "I'm a monster Fang…"

Fang looks into his eyes, taking in the odd appearance of her friend's pupils. She shakes her head, lightly trailing her thumb under his eye. "I've seen monsters, Gaara, I've fought against them. You're not a monster, misunderstood maybe, but definitely not a monster," she says, her fingers softly outlining the black rings around his eye. "…I don't want to ever hear you calling yourself that..."

Gaara blinks at her words, an odd warmth spreading through him. Unthinkingly, he leans down and hugs her gently. Fang wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him back. "…Better?" He nods, holding her close as she leans her head against his shoulder and sighs deeply. They stay like that for a while, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Fang sighs softly. "…I should probably go find Snow and Vanille…"

Gaara nods, still hugging her tightly to his chest, not wanting to let her go for some reason. She squeezes back gently before letting go and he sighs, letting his arms drop. "They're down there somewhere."

"I figured as much," she says as she glances over the edge. Fang smiles softly over at him. "I'll see you later Sand Man," she says before she jumps down, landing carefully on the balls of her feet. Gaara shakes his head, crossing his arms carefully over his chest as he looks down at her from his place on the roof.

Fang walks to the doors only to have them open and Raines walks out, half restrained, half carried by Snow, Kakashi, Shizune, and Tsunade. Snow blinks when he sees her. "You're okay?"

She nods, her eyes trained on Raines and his multiple wounds. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Her ex smirks over at her, how he was able to even move was a wonder to Fang. "See you another time Fang."

Snow's fist flashes up and nails the captive in his newly fractured ribs. "Move it, Bastard," he orders and pushes him forward toward the squad cars. Fang watches them leave in silence, Snow using unnecessary force on his once best friend.

"FANG!"

Said brunette only had time to turn around when Vanille crashed into her, wrapping her arms around her in a bruising hug. Fang resists the urge to wince when her sister squeezes her, putting more pressure on her already bruised abdomen. Fang hugs her sister back, holding her close. "I'm fine."

She can feel her sister's tears leaks through her shirt, dampening her skin. Vanilla looks up at her. "Are you su-"

"If someone asks me one more time if I'm okay I'm going to shove my foot so far up their ass that they won't be able to walk for a month," Fang says bluntly. "I'm fine."

Snow chuckles softly from behind them and he carefully hugs them both. "Let's get home. Fang, when we get home you are taking a shower and then you are going to bed." Fang grimaces as he lets go, Vanille still clinging to her waist. Snow slings his arm around his youngest cousin's shoulder, towing his family to the car.


	17. Mixed Feelings

*Chapter Seventeen. Mixed Feelings*

After a long, hot shower, Fang was, against her own will, locked into her room with Dr. Snow's prescription for sleep. One, two, almost three hours she spends staring up at her ceiling, listening to her neighbors' argument. Apparently Temari was upset with Gaara about something and they spent the majority of the night in a yelling match, a one sided yelling match.

It seems that all she's been thinking about was the fight and Gaara. She still couldn't believe that he had managed to do that much damage in such a short amount of time. Every time she closed her eyes and began to drift Raines face would flash in her mind and she'd bolt up out of bed again. Either that or the taste of Gaara's tongue- Whoa, whoa, whoa…not thinking about that, definitely not thinking about that.

She glances out her window when the Temari's voice reaches a normal level and she can no longer hear her. She watches as the light in Gaara's room turns on and she sighs, getting up. Fang slides her sweatpants over her boxers and a t-shirt over her tank top before she slides her window open and climbs out. The wind whips in her face as she swiftly climbs across the branches, to his window and knocks gently on the glass.

The curtains pull away and Gaara looks out at her. He opens the window blinking. "You should be asleep."

"I couldn't fall asleep…" she admits, thunder clapping from above as a storm hits and it begins to rain. Gaara sighs and pulls her in before the rain picks up. The lights flicker slightly as he closes the window. Fang sighs and flops down on his bed. "I heard Temari earlier…"

"Yeah…Sorry about that…" He scratches the back of his head, sitting down beside her.

"You don't need to apologize," she says, staring up at the ceiling. "And since I didn't get the chance to tell you earlier, you did really good today."

"So did you."

Fang smiles slightly, sitting up. Gaara raises an eyebrow. "What? No sarcastic comment this time?"

"…Do you want one? Because that can be easily arranged."

"Not particularly."

The brunette laughs quietly. "That's what I thought." Gaara smiles slightly over at his friend as she leans back on her elbows. She glances over at him and her lips turn up in a soft smile. "Was your sis yelling just to yell, or did she have a purpose?"

"Sometimes I think the only reason she talks is to hear her own voice."

Fang laughs, smiling wider at the comment. "You know, I think so too." She shakes her head and crosses her legs, leaning her elbows on her knees. They sit in silence for a while, each slowly starting to drift into thought.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Gaara finally asks, looking over at his neighbor.

"I was thinking."

"About?"

Fang sits there quietly, thinking her answer through before she sighs. "…Earlier…" she admits, glancing over at Gaara who was watching her intently. "I'm sorry that you had to see me like that, it was unexcusa-"

"You're apologizing to me?" he asks, looking at her incredulously.

The brunette sitting across from him sighs again. "Do you like it when people see you when you get injured or lose control? Because I sure as hell don't…"

Gaara sighs deeply and reaches over, pulling her over to him. When she's close enough he wraps his arms around her gently. Fang blinks and then relaxes against him, her eyes slowly closing as he holds her close. "I know you're probably tired of hearing this, but I'm not asking. I'm saying that you're going to be okay," he says quietly.

Fang nods her head. "I know…" she says and she can feel him sigh silently, his chest moving gently with each breath, she can feel the strain in his breathing. "How's your chest?"

Gaara nods his head. "… A little sore, but nothing I can't handle." He can feel her shift so that she's clear of his chest, making sure not to press against him.

"Better?"

He nods and sighs quietly. "Do you always worry about others more than yourself?" Fang nods and the red head sighs again, his hands lightly rubbing up and down her back soothingly. "You need to worry about yourself sometimes, Fang. You can't always put on a brave face and act like it isn't affecting you, because it is."

Fang blinks a few times. "…I don't know how to…" She can feel his breath deepen as he sighs.

"…Then let me help you."

The brunette wraps her arms around him. "You've helped me enough as it is, Gaara. Hell, you even proved me right."

The red head's eyebrows knit together. "Proved you right?"

"You said you fight for no one but yourself. You fought for me earlier, didn't you? 'Love no one but yourself, fight for only yourself.' You can care about people, and you proved it when you helped me."

Gaara blinks and pulls her closer, hugging her tighter. "…Why doesn't it bother you when I touch you, but it does when someone else does?"

The brunette blinks, taken aback by his question. "…I don't know…" she answers after a second. "I guess I just trust you, maybe it's because I feel safe."

The Kazekage nods his head slowly, processing what his neighbor just said. His arms constrict around her, feeling too comfortable with the new weight next to him.

She sighs and relaxes even more into his arms. They just sit there, holding onto each other like it's all they can do to keep from falling. Confusion and other emotions settle in Fang's chest, she pulls away and looks up at the sand nin.

When she pulls away Gaara looks down at her questioningly. "Wha-" Before he has a chance to finish his question Fang leans up and presses her lips to his swiftly.

Gaara sits there, shocked when he feels soft lips move against his, spreading warmth through his body. After what seems like an eternity Fang pulls away and looks up at him, smiling slightly. "Thank you, for everything," she says sincerely as she stands up. She turns away from his still shocked gaze, blushing softly when he can no longer see her face and she realizes what she just did.

Gaara watches in slight shock as she turns away from him and starts walking to the window. He gets up and quickly strides over, reaching out to grab her hand. He grasps her carefully, pulling her back around to face him. He draws her close to his chest and kisses her softly, holding onto her wrist to keep her from moving away. Fang's eyes widen in shock before she kisses him back and relaxes into the embrace.

When he feels her return the kiss he pulls away so that his lips were barely against hers. "What are we exactly, Fang?"

She sighs, her breath tickling his lips softly. "I'm not sure anymore…" Fang looks up at him. "I mean, I know that I'm…attracted…to you," she admits, a light blush appearing on her cheeks. "But…I mean…" She sighs again, looking away from him. Gaara lets go of her wrist and hugs her tightly, laying his head against hers. Fang wraps her arms around him and lays her head on his shoulder. "…You're so different from anyone I've ever met and…I feel- I feel like…God, I don't know what the hell I'm feeling anymore…" She says quietly.

Gaara nods. "I think I can understand that feeling," he says as brunette breathes deeply. He holds her close for a while before saying anything. "Fang…You never answered my question."

She closes her eyes. "…I think we're more than friends…I mean, I guess we could…go out…If you want to that is…"

Gaara sighs quietly. "I would like that." Fang looks up at him and blinks, smiling slightly. He smiles softly back down at her. He brings his hand up and lightly stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. Fang leans into his touch, closing her eyes as she sighs contently. Gaara leans down, pausing for a second before he captures her lips in a soft kiss that she returns. He wraps his arms around her waist, tracing her skin softly through her shirt as the kiss slowly begins to deepen.

The light flicker once, then twice before going out completely. They both open their eyes and glance around in the darkness. Fang blinks a few times before her eyes adjust and she looks back at Gaara, who looks back at her. "So…"

"Great conversation starter that one," he chides her.

"You're unreal," she says as she rolls her eyes, a slight upturn gracing her lips. "As I was saying…So are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

Gaara's arms constrict around her, pulling her closer. "Yes. We are." Fang smiles at his words and leans her head against his shoulder. She hears a soft sigh and feels a light pressure against the top of her head. Gaara runs his fingers through her dark hair, holding her close as he breathes deeply.

Kankuro opens the door, carrying several candles and a match book. "The power's gonna be off for-When did this happen?" he asks wide-eyed when he notices his brother and the neighbor looking a little more than comfortable with each other.

Fang and Gaara blink and look over at him, neither one enthused by the interruption. "About five minutes," Fang answers, hoping that he'll get the hint and leave.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now out," Gaara orders his brother.

Kankuro sets the candles and matches on his younger brother's desk. "No…Can I watch?"

Gaara frowns, shoving his brother out with sand as Fang blinks at Kankuro's request. "Are you sure you're related?" xhe asks, unsure.

"No," he says, letting go of her to walk over to his desk. He sets the candles up around his room, lighting them as he goes.

Fang walks over to his desk and plays with the flame of one of the candles, lightly moving her fingers down the length of the burning fire. Gaara finishes lighting the remaining candles before he turns to his girlfriend. He glances at her, taking in her appearance in the darkness, the flames casting a soft shadow across part of her face. He sighs and walks up behind her. Wrapping his arms securely around her waist he hugs her from behind.

Fang looks over her shoulder at him, her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "You okay?"

"Mhmm."

The brunette relaxes against him, resting her head back against his shoulder as she closes her eyes. Gaara lies his head against hers, closing his eyes as her arms wrap around his. He presses his lips to her head softly, letting go. Fang smiles slightly and lowers her arms, turning to face him. "Is it alright if I crash here for the night?"

He nods. "Be my guest."

Fang smiles and flops back down on his bed, curling up in his comforter. Gaara lies down beside her, smiling softly when Fang scoots closer to him and lies her head on his shoulder. "…What are you thinking about?" she asks him curiously.

"Everything." He answers, looking down at her.

"Sounds like a lot. Anything specific?" Fang questions, looking up at him as he shakes his head.

"Not really."

Fang sighs softly and closes her eyes. Gaara reaches over and runs a hand through her hair. The brunette next to him nuzzles closer, her breathing steadily becoming deeper and slower as she drifts to sleep. When she's out, Gaara sighs softly, quickly getting lost within his thoughts of what just happened.

He looks down at the girl curled up against his side. Gently, he trails his fingers down her temple and jaw, watching as Fang moves closer. Gaara closes his eyes and sighs, speaking to the sleeping form at his side softly. "Sleep well, Fang…"


	18. Morning

*Chapter Eighteen. Mornings*

Warmth was the first thing she was aware of when she enters her own Twilight Zone. Unwilling to get up quite yet, Fang nuzzles into it, closing her eyes tightly. She will fight, oh yes she will, even though she knows that she'll lose. Trying desperately to return to the dream she was having, she tries to relax and go back into the darkness.

She didn't realize at first how much she liked her neighbor. Hell, it just sorta…happened. One moment he was just a friend, the next BOOM! Granted she didn't distance herself from him when her perspective changed, but she already accepted that nothing could possibly happen. He knew about her past, what had happened, how she was…broken. Broken, how much could one person hate that word, hate feeling so weak at times?

She must've fallen asleep when she was lying in her bed; because there was no way that what she dreamed could be real. The fight earlier jump-started her imagination and her subconscious got carried away. Gaara would never want to be with her, not after everything she went through. Hell, he doesn't even know what she is…but dammit! It was a good dream!

The more and more she argues with herself and thinks the more she gets pulled out of her black calm. Soon the light was hitting her eyes, tingeing the ray's red from behind her eyelids. Sighing, Fang squeezes her eyes shut and nuzzles into her warm pillow. Slight confusion ripples through her mind when she feels her pillow slowly move up and down.

"I know you're awake, time to get up," a familiar voice speaks quietly which causes Fang to blink her eyes open in slight shock. Her eyes settle on mesmerizing teal ones. Gaara smiles softly down at her. "Morning."

"Morning," Fang says, blinking as she tries to remember when he came into her room. Then she looks around and notices the blood red walls of her neighbor's room. Realization kicks in and see blinks in confusion, apparently she wasn't dreaming.

Gaara notices her bemused look and he raises an eyebrow. "You okay?"

The brunette quickly nods. "Yeah. I just…heh, I guess it all just hit me. I thought I was dreaming…" she admits, smiling sheepishly when she realizes how idiotic she must sound.

Amusement lights Gaara's eyes . "Nope. Reality," he muses. "So do you dream of me often?"

"What makes you think that I dream of you?" Fang asks.

"You did say that you thought last night was a dream and one can only assume that that means that you've had other dream," the sand nin explains. "Not to mention that it also makes me think that you've liked me for a while."

"You what they say about when you assume things, it only makes an ass out of you and me," the brunette says.

Gaara shakes his head. "Evading the questions?"

"No."

"No as in the answer or no as in evading the question?"

"No as in both." Gaara raises an eyebrow and Fang sighs. "Okay, no to the evading and the dreaming, but not the liking."

Gaara smiles slightly. "So how long have you liked me?"

Fang sighs deeply. "…Since a few weeks ago…" she answers unwillingly.

She can see the red head nod his head. "…Why didn't you tell me that you liked me?" he questions her softly.

The girl shrugs in response. "…It didn't matter. I wasn't planning on anything happening."

Gaara raises an eyebrow. "You weren't?"

"…I didn't think you liked me…." Fang explains quietly. "I told you about my past, I didn't think you'd go out with me after all of that."

Gaara shakes his head, sighing. "That doesn't matter to me, Fang." The brunette sighs deeply and closes her eyes. Silence passes through them. "…Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's eight in the morning, you're usually not alive till at least eleven."

Fang opens her eyes and glares up at her boyfriend. "Yes, I slept fine, thank you very much." She says haughtily.

Gaara looks down at the bristled brunette, amusement lighting his eyes. "Am I not allowed to state the truth?"

Fang turns her back to him and crosses her arms over her chest. "No," she says childishly, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Gaara raises his eyebrow and smirks. He wraps his arm around her waist he pulls her back. Fang gasps out in pain when pressure is put against her abdomen and Gaara immediately retracts his arm. "Fang?" The brunette shakes her head and Gaara sits up. He grasps her shoulder and gently pulls her onto her back.

"Gaara, I'm fine, I'm just a little sore…"

Gaara lifts her shirt up carefully and blinks down at the brunette's bruised stomach. "…A little?"

Fang shakes her head. "It's fine, just a few bruises."

"Fang, your stomach looks worse than Naruto's face after Sakura got a hold of him," the red head deadpans.

She pushes her shirt back down and sits up carefully. "They're not broken bones or fractures, just bruises, all they need is some time to heal. It's nothing I can't handle until then."

"Fa-"

"If you heal me for every little bump and bruise, my body will forget how to heal itself. Plus I usually heal pretty fast."

The sand nin sighs deeply. "Fine, but that's going to hurt when you're wearing a corset."

Fang looks over at him and smiles slightly. "I'll manage, I always do."

Gaara grabs her wrist and lies back down on the bed, pulling her down with him. When her back meets the mattress, he carefully wraps an arm around her and turns her so that she's facing him. Fang sighs softly and moves closer to her boyfriend, one of her arms winding up to idly play with his brick red hair.

Gaara watches as Fang moves her hand down to his forehead, lightly tracing the symbol there. He looks at her eyes that are trained on his mark, seeing nothing but curiosity and warmth in them. Fang's bright orbs flicker over to his and she smiles slightly when she catches him watching her. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No," The sand nin says softly while shaking his head. The brunette sighs quietly and continues tracing the kanji with interest. Gaara lightly moves his hand up from her waist to her arm, tentatively running his fingertips down her arm. Fang stops her exploring and shivers lightly when his touch ghosts across her shoulder and down her arm. When his hand meets her own she grasps it gently, interlocking his fingers with her own. She looks over at him and bright eyes meet her own. Gaara smiles over at her, squeezing her hand gently when Fang returns the gesture.

"Hey Gaara, Kankuro said th- Holy shit he wasn't joking?" Temari screeches, her eyes widening when she sees Gaara and Fang cuddled close on red head's bed.

Gaara thrusts his hand out, his sand pushing his eldest sibling out of the room and blocking them from view. Fang sighs deeply. "Have you ever thought about locking your door?"

"…Temari…."

The brunette groans softly. "And neither of them has ever knocked before entering your room, have they."

"Nope."

Fang shakes her head and rolls over, standing up. "Want to go over to my house?"

Gaara shrugs and stands up alongside her. Fang grabs his hand and opens the window, climbing out and over to her room. When she opens the window she slips in, pulling her boyfriend with her.

When Gaara gets in he closes the window behind him and lies down next to Fang who's already relaxing in her comforter. Fang rolls over and wraps her arms around him, nuzzling his neck softly. Gaara runs his fingers through her dark, wavy hair and smiles slightly, his eyes closing.

"FANG!" A loud knock accompanies Vanille's voice as she calls for her sister. "I'm coming in!" And the coral haired girl did just that, pulling her lazy boyfriend in with her. They both stop when they see the brunette and the red head on the bed. "When Did This Happen?"

Fang hits her head into one of her many pillows, cursing through the material. "God Mother F*&%$# D#$! Freakin' No Good Stupid B$#*&^% of a LIFE!" Gaara blinks and looks over at the brunette, his eyebrow raising as she continues to rant out every word known in existence to sailors.

Shikamaru stares at his girlfriend's younger sister as she rants. "…Bout time."

"WHAT?" Vanille rounds on her boyfriend. "YOU KNEW?" Shikamaru shakes his head and pulls his girlfriend out of the room, closing the door behind them as she begins throwing questions at him left and right.

Gaara watches as Fang takes a shuddering breath and pulls away from the pillow. "You okay?"

She nods and lies back down, looking a great deal calmer. "Yeah…I'm frustrated because I forgot my door was locked from the outside last night, not the inside." Gaara raises his eyebrow questioningly at her statement. "…Snow locked me in so that I would sleep…"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Gaara reaches over and lightly runs his hands down Fang's tensed back. "Relax, it'll only kill you faster," he reminds her, a small smile pulling at his lips when Fang laughs quietly.

"You still remember that?"

Gaara nods. "It's not every day that my neighbor of two days pulls me out of my room and into their own. Then on top of all of that, they start chewing me out because apparently I acted like a douche."

Fang smiles sheepishly. "Yeah…Sorry about that..."

Gaara shakes his head. "I needed it. Now relax."

Fang sighs and moves closer, her eyes sliding shut as she begins to relax for the first time in a long time.


	19. Beautiful

*Chapter Nineteen. Beautiful*

Eight hours, forty-seven minutes, one big brother talk and a very long explanation for a hyper Vanille later, Fang was at the theater, finally getting out of the car and away from the ever-questioning Vanille. She sighs and walks in, immediately hit by the bustling crowd of actors. Fang grumbles under her breath and begins to fight through the mass of people.

When she manages to get behind stage she sighs in relief, as she starts toward her dressing room. She sees a flash of red hair and her eyes flicker in that direction, narrowing when she sees it is Gaara, but also Deidara. The blonde's voice filters through the noise, hitting Fang in her already frayed nerves. Growling, she changes her direction and quickly walks up to them.

"So what do you say Gaa-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't like you."

"So?"

"I have a girlfriend."

The blonde rolls his eyes. "Please, that doesn't mean anything," Deidara says, attempting to grab a hold of Gaara's arm.

Fang walks up behind Gaara and pulls him away. The sand nin's eyes open in shock as he's pushed up against the wall and warm lips swiftly push against his own. He blinks a few times, the heat of the kiss taking away his breath. Before he has a chance to return it, the warmth is gone and standing in front of him is a very agitated Fang.

He watches as Fang glares at Deidara, giving him a look that clearly says, 'back off bitch, he's mine,' before she walks away, both of the guys staring after her. As she turns to go into her dressing room her eyes meet Gaara's awestruck ones. She smiles slightly, sending him a wink before disappearing from view. A slow smile spreads across Gaara's lips and he glances over at the blonde, seeing his dumbfounded look.

Fang walks into her dressing room, her head still spinning from her unexplained reaction. She looks around the room and blinks when dark red pops against the white room. She walks over to the other side of the room and smiles when she sees a bouquet of roses laid out on the counter. Fang reaches out and pries a small white card out of the flowers, flipping it open.

'Just because I could.'

-Gaara

The brunette shakes her head, a small smile on her lips as she places the card back in the roses. Her fingers lightly pass over the silky petals and she sighs deeply. Who would've thought that Gaara would be so…romantic? Fang wasn't huge on romance, but this was definitely a nice surprise.

"Do you like them?"

Fang jumps and spins around, startled. "Gaara!"

The red head looks back at her, a ghost of a smirk on his lips. "Well?"

"Yes, I do like them. Thank you," she says as her heartbeat slows.

Gaara walks over to her, his head tilted to the side. "So what was that all about back there?"

Fang shrugs, looking away. "I don't know…"

The sand nin nods his head, slowly walking over to her. "I may not be the best at emotions…but I think you were jealous."

"Was not."

"Was too," Gaara states, a shadow of a smirk on his lips. "I didn't really peg you as the jealous type."

"I'm not. It just…annoys me that the transvestite's always hanging off of you, that's all," Fang grumbles while Gaara chuckles.

"Don't let him hear you calling him that."

"It's a transvestite to me until it drops its pants and proves me otherwise."

"Don't tell him that or else he will."

Fang rolls her eyes and kisses Gaara's cheek. "Yeah, yeah. Now go, I need to get changed."

Gaara shakes his head and smiles slightly. "We both know you wear your normal clothes under your dress, Fang. Don't try to fool me."

"Who is more foolish? The fool or the fool that follows the fool?"

"The one asking the question," the sand nin answers, smiling when Fang punches him in the arm lightly.

"Jerk," she grumbles, pulling her hoodie off. "Can you grab my dress and corset from the rack?" Gaara nods and walks to the back of the room, returning with Fang's first outfit. The brunette pulls her shirt off, keeping her tank top on as she reaches for the dress and carefully slips it on.

"How can you stand wearing clothes under your outfit?" Gaara asks, thinking about how he can barely stand to wear his costume and that stupid mask without dying of a heat stroke.

"I don't have to wait to get into the dressing room to start taking the dress off now do I?" Fang says, smiling slightly when Gaara shakes his head. Typical Fang answer.

"Anything to get the dress off faster."

"Oh you have no idea…Could you help me with the corset?" she asks. The sand nin nods as Fang slips it on, carefully placing it. "Do you know how to lace one up?"

"I think I can figure it out," the red head says as he rolls his eyes, beginning to lace the back up. "Tell me if it's too tight."

Fang wiggles around a little bit, testing how much room she had. The accessory presses against her fresh bruises, but not hard enough to cause true pain. "…That should be tight enough." Gaara nods and ties it carefully. Fang glances at herself in the mirror and then turns to face her boyfriend. "How does it look?"

Gaara looks her up and down quickly, nodding his head. "Good."

Fang sighs deeply and gathers her clothes up, carefully laying them out while Gaara smiles over at her slightly. Walking up behind her he lightly trails his hand down her waist, resting it on her hip. Fang looks over her shoulder curiously. "Gaa-"

Gaara presses his lips against hers swiftly, savoring the softness of her lips as he lets his hand wonder slowly up and down her body. The brunette closes her eyes and turns around while kissing him back. Pressing one of her hands to Gaara's chest, she shivers slightly when she feels Gaara lightly nibble on her lip. Too soon, Gaara pulls away from her, both of them left breathless. "…Sorry, I don't know wh-"

"Why are you apologizing?" The brunette blinks confusedly at the sand nin.

Gaara shifts slightly. "…I don't want to move too fast…"

"What?" Fang blinks, even more confused than before.

"Fang, you were in an abusive relationship and your ex attacked you last night. After that whole fiasco we decided that it was the right time to start dating…Don't you think that maybe we're going a little fast with all of this…?" he rationalizes, looking at her intently.

Fang sighs, leaning back against the wall. "…That's the thing, Gaara. It doesn't feel rushed. You don't pressure me for anything or any of that." She pushes off the wall. "It's not a one person deal, because honestly, it feels…normal, to me."

The red head nods. "For me also, I just…" He sighs and hugs her tightly. "..I don't want to hurt you…"

"You won't," she says, hugging him back just as tightly. Sighing, Fang pulls away. "You need to go get ready…" She leans up and kisses him softly. "Thank you for the roses again, they're beautiful."

Gaara smiles as he kisses her back. "They're not the only thing that's beautiful, Fang," he says before disappearing in a swirl of sand.

Fang stares at where he was, a smile pulling at her lips. "…He called me beautiful…"


	20. Second Performance and Obstacles

*Chapter Twenty. Second Performance and Obstacles*

The first act goes seamlessly, the intermission between the two acts passing by quickly as the actors prepared themselves for the next act.

When they get back on stage they resume with the scene before they do the All I Ask of You duet between Naruto and Fang, the actors gossiping onstage like it was written. The scene changes to the roof, Fang already in her place to begin the song. Naruto runs up from the side, music beginning to play as the blonde begins singing. They hold onto each other, their voices mingling in the air.

Gaara keeps his place form above them, hidden behind a gargoyle as he listens to them sing. Fang and Naruto swiftly walk off stage, saying their lines as they go, cuing Gaara to begin the Reprise. He climbs up the statue as he sings, his voice rising with emotion. Gaara sighs, slowly letting himself down onto the gargoyle. He blinks as it starts to move beneath his feet toward the stage. He grits his teeth, using sand to keep it elevated and out of sight. The red head slowly lets himself down, singing as if nothing had happened. When his song ends, Gaara rises, using san to hold the gargoyle while he climbs off and out of sight for the next scene. He gestures to some of the crew, telling them about the mishap.

Fang watches from the side curiously, her eyes narrowed in thought when she sees Gaara talking quickly with the stage crew. Vanille grabs her sister's wrist and pulls her away. "Come on, your next scene is coming up." Fang sighs and nods, following her sister to her place as they begin the Masquerade and Why So Silent.

After the quick scene change they begin Past the Point of No Return. Fang walks on, singing the beginning as she looks around at the red set. Gaara adjusts his costume, walking out when it's his turn to sing his part. The brunette glances over at him as his voice carries through the stillness.

Fang moves across the stage, listening intently to the song. Gaara moves in synch with her, discretely looking around while doing so. He circles around his girlfriend, slowly drawing closer like they choreographed until her shoulder is almost against his. Gaara looks up, his eyes widening as he shoves her to the side as a piece of scenery falls, jumping aside.

Fang stumbles back slightly, quickly regaining her footing as she looks back at the fallen scenery, her eyes narrowing. The chandelier starts to quiver slightly. Gaara looks up, spotting the chandelier as it slowly begins to fall.

"Everyone Off The Stage!" Fang yells. Her head snapping up as the chandelier starts falling faster. Gaara throws his hand out, capturing the chandelier with his sand, gritting his teeth. The dancers start yelling and screaming as they run off the stage. The people in the audience jump out of their seats to get out of the way of the falling chandelier, creating a clearing in the center of all the seats.

The sand nin sets the chandelier amid the seats, looking around as chaos begins to break loose. He turns to the brunette. "Get people out." Fang nods and starts running away when a firm hand grips her arm and pulls her back. Gaara spins her around and presses his lips to hers. "Be careful." He murmurs before he takes off toward the back of the stage, jumping over people quickly. Gaara spots Deidara and stops, tugging off his cape and mask. "You did this, didn't you?"

Deidara smirks, crossing his arms. "What do you think?" Gaara glares at Deidara and the blonde smirks and thrusts his palm out, sending a chunk of clay at him.

Fang runs off to the backstage, loosening her corset and sliding the dress off so that she's in her normal clothes and discards the costume. "Snow! Vanille!" She calls out as people push past her, desperate to get out.

Fang sees a tall blonde fight against the crowd, trying to get to her. "Fang! What the Hell is going on?"

"We're under attack!"

He swears. "PSICOM?"

Fang shakes her head at her cousin's stupidity. "Does this look like a raid to you? Get everyone out!" Snow nods in understanding and runs off, calling to the hysterical people in an attempt to lead them out of the theater. The brunette takes off without another word, looking desperately for her sister. She sees Shikamaru pulling Vanille along, muttering to himself and she runs toward them.

"Fang! What's going on?"

"I don't know, just stay with Shikamaru. You take care of her!"

Shikamaru looks over at her with a "you-don't-even-have-to-say-it" look. "Got it."

Fang takes off running and swears, leaning down and pulls her heels off, chucking them and then running back onto the stage. She glances around at the groups of people fighting around her. "...Oh shit..."

Gaara ducks and sends sand toward Deidara, who pulls out more clay and smirks. "Let's make art then, shall we?" Gaara continues his battle with Deidara, clenching his jaw.

Tsunade and Jiraiya are fighting Orochimaru, while Pein and Naruto battle.

A mad cackle is Shikamaru's only warning and he curses, pushing Vanille toward one of the rooms. "Go!" He spins around, using his shadows to stop Hidan's scythe above his head. Vanille takes off and goes into the room, locking the door behind her. Hidan laughs crazily, trying to move. The Nara scowls, keeping him in place. "I don't think you're going anywhere."

Snow walks up behind Fang. "I got the people out, what do we do now...?"

She sighs, looking around. "...We fight..."

"But what abo-"

"Does it really matter anymore? Screw exposure, we can worry about that later!" Fang cuts across him sharply, her jaw clenched.

"So in other words you want me to run in un-announced with all guns blazin'?" he asks, raising an eyebrow when Fang nods.

"Sounds like one of your normal plans."

He smirks and laughs. "It's about time you got the fight back in you, Fang! You were starting to worry me," Snow says as he takes off toward a fight, cracking his knuckles. He glances around, searching for anyone that needs help.

Sasuke punches Itachi in the stomach with his Chidori, grimacing.

Kakashi dodges another attack from Kakuzu and starts to charge his Raikiri. Snow runs up behind Kakazu and hits him with multiple punches quickly, knocking him back.

Fang glances around, glancing momentarily at Gaara and Deiedara before her eyes sweep across Shikamaru, his hair falling into his face as he keeps the silverette down with his shadows. The brunette runs over while Shikamaru turns his head away, concentrating on his hold on the still cackling Hidan.

Fang sighs quietly and slowly lets her control down, magic pulsing out, sparks of bright blue scatter down her arm before she closes her eyes and leans down, punching Hidan through the chest. The force of the hit smashes through him and she lets her magic expand inside of the body until it becomes too much and he blows up, sending pieces of flesh and bone scattering in all directions. Shikamaru sighs, kneeling as he tries to catch his breath.

"You going to be okay?" Fang asks, looking over at him and he nods, standing up. The brunette stands back up, blood dripping off her hand and she shakes some of it off.

Shikamaru goes to the door of the dressing room, knocking on it softly. "Vanille. You can come out now."

Vanille unlocks it and runs out, throwing her arms around her boyfriend. "Are you okay?"

He nods. "I'm fine. Are you?"

She nods vigorously, her eyes shut tight. She can already smell the blood, making her cringe internally.

He sighs, letting go. "Come on. We need to get you out of here."

Fang looks over at her sister as Vanille holds on to Shikamaru tighter. The shadow nin looks over at Fang. "Be careful," he says and leads Vanille toward the other end of the hall, disappearing around the corner.

Fang laughs humorlessly. "Me. Careful." She shakes her head and wipes the blood off of her hand and onto her jeans, walking back out.

Gaara looks over at Deidara, who is kneeling and breathing heavily, laughing. The art fanatic smirks and explodes the rest of his clay. The force of the explosion throws the red head back against the wall and collapses while parts of the wall and scenery topple around him, pinning him down.

Deidara cackles softly, swaying where he stands as he begins to walk towards the sand nin. "Gottcha now don't I?" he says playfully as Gaara glares at him, attempting to push the wreckage that's pinning him down off. As Deidara approaches the red head, a piece of fallen scenery is chucked at his head and nails him in the temple. Cursing, Deidara swears and takes a step back, rubbing his head.

"Hm, I'm not so sure of that," Fang says simply, walking out with her clenched hands in her pockets as Deidara glares over at her. She glances back at Gaara before standing in front of him, her nerves on edge.

Deidara pulls out some more clay, molding it with his hands, snickering. Fang pulls her hands out of her pockets, her stance relaxing. He laughs softly and casts his hands out, watching his clay bird swoop toward her.

She clenches her jaw and quickly pulls her arm back, when the first bird comes close enough she snaps her fists forward. When her fist makes contact the clay explodes, but she continues hitting all the birds she can, her knuckles splitting from the force.

Deidara tilts his head slightly. "Well now. Someone's not too appreciative of my art..." He pulls out more, creating dozens of spiders and birds. The onslaught of explosives attack Fang, but she continues fighting. The debris clouding the air until she can't see her opponent, another bird swoops at her unexpectedly. Fang's eyes widen and she crosses her arms over her, a cast of bright blue coating her arms as the bird makes contact, exploding, but not even affecting the shield.

Deidara makes more sculptures and laughs softly, slowly disappearing. "I will see you again, I promise you." What's left of his 'art' explodes, shaking the entire building. More of the theater starts to crumble, falling.

She looks up and her eyes widening as parts of the ceiling begin tumbling down. She flings her hand up and a blast of magic hits the ceiling, keeping it from collapsing in. The ground quakes slightly as the rest of the building starts to collapse around them. "Dammit," Fang curses and glances around at the now abandoned building.

Gaara continues to unbury himself, cursing slightly. He glances over at his girlfriend when he manages to unbury himself. Confusion settles in his chest when he sees a stream of blue flowing from her up into the ceiling, keeping it from collapsing in on them. Gaara walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her tightly, letting his sand take them out of the building to the safety of outside.


	21. Aftermath

*Chapter Twenty-One. Aftermath*

Gaara lifts his head up and gazes at the remnants of the building, blinking. Half of the theater remains, barely standing on its own.

Tsunade spots Gaara and Fang, sighing. "That's everyone now, right?"

Shizune nods. "Yes."

Fang glances around at everyone, sighing deeply when she feels the arms around her leave. Gaara walks over to Tsunade, whispering to her softly. She curses loudly. "I should have known they would be behind something like this..."

Gaara sighs, heading back over to Fang. "Are you alright?"

She nods, her eyes still on the destroyed building. "Yeah..." Gaara hugs her gently, sighing. She hugs him back, closing her eyes. "Do you know what we're going to do?"

"Tsunade's going to send everything she can after them. They won't get away with this. As for the rest of us, we're going to help rebuild the theater while we can. It'll be fall soon, which means we won't have much time."

She sighs, laying her head on his shoulder. "I guess we'll all be staying here a little bit longer than we expected..."

The sand nin closes his eyes. "I guess so."

"...When are you going back to Suna?" she asks quietly.

"Winter."

Fang nods in acknowledgement, not wanting to ask the question that's been running through her head the whole day. Keeping her silence, she lets go of her boyfriend and backs away.

Gaara reaches out for her, his eyes boring into hers. "Fang, I have to ask you something."

She looks over at him. "Yes?"

"What were you doing just a few moments ago, when you were fighting against Deidara. Your arm-"

Fang shakes her head at him. "I'll answer that at another time, you don't have to worry about that for now." Gaara raises his eyebrow and she glares slightly. "Unlike someone I know, I tell people when they need to know it, not after the story."

"What are you-"

"You knew this was going to happen. After your pool party when we were in the forest you found something out. You said you would tell me later and you didn't." Gaara blinks over at her as she turns away. "Like I said, I'm going to tell you. Later." The sand nin sighs deeply, able to sense how angry Fang really is.

"Alright everyone! I want the rest of this building knocked down by the time the sun sets! Get to work!" Tsunade yells, pushing her sleeves up. The theater kids all begin walking back to the demolished building, a look of sadness in all of their eyes as they begin in work.

Fang sighs and walks over to where her dressing room was, her bare feet scraping against the sharp debris. She shifts the pieces of drywall away, searching for her shoes. Lifting another piece off, she throws it over her shoulder and looks down. Fang's eyes widen in shock and she reaches down, gently pulling her roses out of the wreckage. Not a single stem bent or a petal missing, they survived. She looks over at everyone working to fix the destruction. Her eyes scan over glowing sea-foam green ones, locking in a steady gaze. Surviving, that's all they can do.

* * *

"Fang, where are we going?"

"I don't know," the brunette answers truthfully, hiking up the cliff higher. She pushes herself up through the trees, the elevation making her ears pop annoyingly. Behind her she can hear Gaara sigh as he follows after.

Gaara watches Fang carefully as they make their way up, wondering why she wanted to go on a hike if she didn't have a place planned out. Sure it was slower doing it this way, but it seemed to him that Fang was enjoying herself. One would think that after a fight, demolition, and cleaning all day she would want to relax for a little bit. Apparently not.

But then again no sane person would want to go for a walk at night.

After a couple more yards of walking, the terrain begins leveling. Soon, they take their final steps out of the forest and onto a cliff. The moonlight stifled by the low clouds.

"Wow," Fang mutters, looking around after her eyes get used to the darkness. Glancing over the cliff she looks down at the village, mesmerized at how small it looks, the lights twinkling softly.

Gaara walks up behind the brunette, his eyes alight with confusion. "Fang?"

She glances over her shoulder at him. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Gaara looks at her, not believing a word she said. Fang sighs deeply. "I'm just…thinking."

"About?"

"A lot of things," she says, running her hands through her hair.

Gaara watches her, noticing the anxiety in her eyes. He reaches out to her, his hand lightly grazing against hers. She looks over at him when his hand grasps hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "What's bothering you Fang, and don't say anything. Don't lie to me. Don't lie to yourself."

The brunette takes a deep breath, closing her eyes. Who knew it would be this hard to tell him this? Thoughts on how badly this can turn out keep on rushing through her mind, only adding to her already growing anxiety. Deftly, she nods her head. "Yeah, I know. I'm just stuck between a rock and a hard place…"

"Then let me help."

Again she shakes her head. "You can't help me when it comes to this, well, I don't think so anyways."

The red head tilts his head, not understanding. "Then why did you tell me?"

"Because I said I would tell you when the time was right. Unfortunately, that time is now. I can't be in a relationship with you when you don't know. I can't since you've been honest with me, you deserve the same…" she says, sighing. Arms wrap around her, pulling her close.

"I'm not going to judge you Fang, you can tell me anything."

Fang nods her head. "I know that and that's not the part I'm worried about. It's the consequences you'll have to go through if they find out you know me."

"They?"

Fang pulls away. "How do I explain this..?" She looks up at the sky to see a bird soar through the clouds. Her eyes follow it as it continues to fly fluidly through the sky. "…Have you ever wondered what it would be like to fly…?"

"…What?" Gaara asks, bemused at the sudden change of subject. "When I was younger maybe, no, not really…what does this have to do with what you wanted to tell me?"

"Do you have a kunai on you?" she asks him, throwing him off even more.

Gaara nods. "Yeah…" His eyebrows knitting in confusion when Fang holds her hand out simply. "…Why do you want it…?"

"You'll see."

Gaara pulls out the double-sided knife, handing it to her. She grasps it lightly and walks over to the edge, her hand still holding onto Gaara's. He follows her, his eyes scanning over the edge.

"Trust me," she says quietly. With that she jumps, pulling him down with her, spiraling toward the ground.

Air whistles past her ears, deafening her. Glancing to the side of her she sees Gaara watching her intently as the air rushes past them. Fang nods her head, letting go of his hand. She can see the confusion in his eyes as he lets her go. Once released, she closes her eyes and pushes ahead of him. Her eyes open and she grasps the small crystal in her hands tightly.

The brunette spins around and faces up toward Gaara and throws the crystal up past him. It catches the moonlight and she sends the kunai after it, shattering the delicate stone with accuracy. Black smoke curls around, forming a thick cloud until purple symbols etch through the air.

The sound of broken glass makes the sand nin turn his head. From above him, he can see the dark cloud, darker than any cloud he'd seen before, cover them in pure black. Strange purple etchings spread through before they shatter. A beast-like roar ripples through the air as something breaks through the symbols, heading straight at them.

It's too dark. His eyes scan into the black cloud, searching for the thing that came through the sky-born gate. Something grazes his side and he turns his head quickly, but sees nothing. The same sensation brushes against his arm before it disappears the same way it did before. Then he feels something hit him, not painfully, just a force of some sort. He looks and sees small lights now surrounding his form, keeping his suspended in the cloud. He barely has a moment to question this before something knocks into him, something much harder and sturdier than the gravity-defying lights.

A hand grasps a hold of his own and holds on tight, pulling him up onto something made of metal. As soon as he feels himself supported on the thing, they're propelled up, deeper into the cloud. Unable to see anything, only the feel of the air forced upon him gives any hint of how fast they're going, until they break through.

The sudden bright moonlight makes Gaara blink his eyes, adjusting to the light concealed by the cloud bank. Once he's able to see properly he glances in front of him and sees Fang sitting carefully, her legs hanging off the side of a…dragon?

The sand nin's eyebrow furrow and he looks down at where he's sitting, seeing shining metal. He does a double take, looking around curiously and taking in the violent purple color of…wings?

"Fang, what is this?" Gaara asks, his eyes locking on the beating, metallic wings of the engineering beast. Part animal, part machine.

"A Bahamut," the girl answers, her eyes looking upward. The red-headed Kazekage blinks, never having heard of a Bahamut before. His eyes narrow as he thinks about how the machine appeared, remembering how Fang threw something up in the air and then sent the kunai after it. Then the shattering, the cloud, the symbols…

"Fang…" Gaara turns his eyes away from the beast and looks over at his girlfriend intently. "What exactly are you?"


	22. Exposure

*Chapter Twenty-Two. Exposure*

"_What exactly are you?"_

Gaara's question rings in her head, slowly pulling her back into the reality she forgot about momentarily. "I'm a lot of things, Gaara. I'm a friend, a fighter…but I'm still me. I'm still Fang," she answers quietly, knowing full well that that isn't the answer he was looking for. The brunette can feel his eyes on her as she lightly places her hand on the mechanical beast's side. "You might want to hold on," she tells him and she pushes down, giving a silent command.

The Bahamut immediately shoots up with a roar, not even jolting Fang. Gaara digs his finger into the metal; his ears popping at the increasing elevation. Fang glances down after a while, and nods her head when she sees she can't see Konoha at all. "This should be high enough," she mutters quietly, the metal animal slows as if it understood her unsaid thoughts and hovers in the atmosphere.

The brunette turns so that body and legs sit sideways on the Bahamut's back, her head turning to the side to look over at her boyfriend. "You more than likely won't even know what I am even after I tell you, the War of Transgression hasn't gotten this far," she sighs. "Well, not yet anyways…"

"…Then explain it to me." Gaara says, watching her intently.

Fang sighs even deeper and turns her face away from him. "Do you remember what you asked me about the mark on my arm?" she asks and Gaara nods, the brunette crosses her legs Indian-style and leans her elbows on her knees. "Well, I guess that's the best place to start seeing that it's the cause of this whole fiasco. You see, this mark isn't normal, it's a mark of the L'Cie and this Bahamut is my Eidolon, my guardian."

The L'Cie clasps her hands together, locking and un-locking her fingers idly as she stares at them. "…Where I come from, people live in fear. Gran Pulse and Cocoon have a deep rooted animosity and the hatred only seems to grow as the days go by."

She pauses for a second, taking a deep breath. "Vanille is two years older than me; both of us are orphans from what I understand. We grew up in the village of Oerba in Gran Pulse, but neither of us really had that many friends and it wasn't due to a lack of trying either." The brunette glances down at her shoulder, frowning softly. "Our village wasn't too fond of us, because of what we are."

The sand nin raises an eyebrow at her words. "Why's that?"

"Because they were afraid, because they didn't understand…" she says with a sigh. "What I did earlier inside the theater is small compared to what I can do, what I have done." Fang turns her head back up and looks out at the stars, her eyes narrowing. "I'm a Pulse L'Cie, an enemy of Cocoon, and one of the carries for Ragnarok, a demon that was given power to bring an end to Cocoon, Pulse, and bring forth a new dawn."

Gaara blinks as she continues. "A L'Cie is a sub-species of human, we have higher abilities, magic. That and we're given a Focus to complete, when we do, we turn to crystal for a period of time before we're re-awakened. Vanille and I are...'special cases,' we weren't branded by a Fal'Cie like the other L'Cie were, we were born with our marks. Because of that, we were the lucky Pulse L'Cie's chosen when we were little kids to become Ragnarok and we were basically cursed by the Goddess that gave us that ability. Ragnarok is cursed onto four people because it takes two to just complete the form, two Pulse L'Cie and two Cocoon L'Cie, whichever destroys the other first wins. Ever since we were given the Focus to destroy Cocoon and become Ragnarok, no one would come near us. It didn't matter if we did something good or bad; people weren't too fond of us either way. Gran Pulse and Cocoon were, and still are, in the War of Transgression, which came about because of the power of Ragnarok. The demon has the power to destroy the two worlds, but in by doing so killing thousands of innocent people. The two chosen Cocoon L'Cie were banned from turning into Ragnarok, but when the threat became greater they were publicly executed." Fang runs a hand through her hair, lightly pulling at the ends of it as she lets out a puff of air. "Two years ago when I was fourteen, Vanille and I were forced to choose to either to turn into the demon or to lose each other. My sister had taken care of me all those years, always getting me out of trouble…I knew she wouldn't be able to take the guilt of so many deaths, so I transformed by myself in order to save her soul." The brunette closes her eyes and bows her head, resting her head against her hand. "My transformation was incomplete and before I could break completely through the shield I was stopped by the same damn Goddess that cursed us. She forced Vanille and I into Crystal Stasis, but not before I destroyed my village… Vanille woke three days later, I didn't come out of it until a month had gone past. That and then to top everything else off I didn't have my memory on what happened and my mark was 'burned off.' We lived near Lake Bresha before we managed to sneak into Cocoon. There we ended up running into Snow and Hope who are our cousins, but once the war started we lost all contact with them seeing that they're from Cocoon, and also Lightning, Sahz, and Serah. We managed to stay hidden for almost two years, Lightning taught me how to fight and we ended up joining with the Calvary, but then the Purge started, anyplace that had been spotted for L'Cie all the people were taken out and their homes destroyed. We decided it'd be safer if we'd split up into groups and head out, and that's how we ended up here." She finishes, not able to bring herself to look over at her boyfriend who she can feel staring at her. "No one's supposed to know, but I couldn't take lying to you any longer. It's been bothering Vanille for ages and after I basically exposed us earlier…" Fang shakes her head with a grimace. "Besides, you deserve the truth, even if we're leaving-"

"You're leaving?" Gaara's low voice asks sharply, the first words cold and hard.

The L'Cie nods her head. "Don't have much of a choice, if they catch wind that a group of enemy L'Cie were spotted then all Hell will break loose."

The red head watches her, his eyes narrowed slightly. "Then what, are you just going to play hide and seek for the rest of your life?"

"I don't know…" she says quietly. "But I know that I'm tired of the war and of this damn Focus that I can't get away from. I don't want to leave…I don't want to leave you, but this is the inevitable. We both knew that you have to go back to Suna, we're just going to be apart a little sooner."

Silence follows her statement, nothing but wind sounding in the atmosphere. Gaara glances over at her, running a hand through his brick-red hair. "…Then come with me."

"…What?" the brunette asks incredulously, looking over at the Kazekage with a look that clearly says that A.) He clearly wasn't listening and B.) He obviously isn't as sane as Fang thought he was.

"Come back to Suna with me," the red head repeats, looking back at Fang intently. Before his girlfriend has a chance to protest, Gaara begins talking again. "You said it yourself that you need to leave Konoha, Sunagakure is a ways away from here. Cocoon and Gran Pulse are separated from here by oceans and countries, what are the chances of them finding you? And even if they do somehow find out that you were in Konoha or Suna they won't be able to do anything, we know how to protect ourselves Fang."

"But that's mean putting you guys in battle when you're already trying to fight the Akatsuki," she points out, her eyes narrowed in agitation and thought.

She doesn't even notice Gaara as he maneuvers over to her and sits beside her. "Think about it Fang, Vanille doesn't want to leave Shikamaru and if she stays in Konoha she won't have to. Snow will more than likely stay here seeing that he's friends with Kakashi and Iruka now…You could live with me."

"…You want me to leave them?"

Gaara raises his eyebrow. "Have you planned on living with them forever?"

"No…"

"Then you've thought about living away from your family."

"I guess," she answers, fidgeting slightly. "But I didn't think that it would happen…" Well, in all honesty she thought she'd be dead before she was given a chance to get away. Even though it's difficult to kill a L'Cie, there are ways of doing it.

Gaara wraps his arms around Fang and pulls her up on his lap, holding her close. "You don't need to give me an answer now, but…just don't leave. Not until we finish re-building the theater at least." After a few seconds the brunette nods her head hesitantly. Gaara rests his head against hers. "You said something about your mark being burned off. Does that mean that you can't turn into Ragnarok anymore?"

The girl shakes her head. "I don't know if I can or can't. I honestly haven't tried to transform and I'm not going to willingly. But I can still summon my Eidolon and use magic, so I'm not sure."

The sand nin's arms tighten around her, giving her some comfort from her troubled thoughts. "What can you do with your magic?" he asks.

"A lot," she answers vaguely. "But it's also limited. Usually most of it is used to strengthen attacks, but magic can be manipulated to do many things. Kinda like inside the theater I used it as a shield so that I wouldn't get blown up by 'art,' and Vanille can use it to heal. All of us can do that, but some of us are better at it than others. We can also use crystal, but that doesn't happen all that often, well, unless one of us gets seriously pissed. When I do use it though it's usually to keep an enemy in place or i manipulate it to my hands so that it becomes like brass knuckles."

Gaara nods as she leans her head back against his shoulder. "…Thank you."

"You told me about Shukaku, so I figured you would understand the most," she mumbles quietly. "Just don't tell anyone, the less people that know the better."

"I won't," Gaara promises, looking out into the starry abyss. The Bahamut lowly rumbles out a small roar as it continues soaring in the air. The wind lightly passes through his hair as they continue on their unknown journey and peace settles through him. It almost seems like troubles are gone up in the air, like they actually got away. "So this is what it feels like to fly." Gaara says quietly.

The girl leaning against him nods her head, feeling unusually light after getting all her worries off her chest. "Yeah, it's complete freedom, but with boundaries. None of us are truly free."

"That may be so," Gaara says while he looks up at the moon, being reminded of his own shackles. "But," He says as he glances down at Fang, who looks up at him, "at least we're trapped together."


	23. Christmas Cheer

*Chapter Twenty-Three. Christmas Cheer*

"Come on, Gaara! It's not that cold!" Fang yells, dodging a snow ball Naruto chucks at her.

Gaara glares through the folds of his scarf. "There's snow on the ground," he bites out.

"So? It's Christmas, come have a little fun," Vanille answers him as she pats down the sides of her snow sculpture of the young Kazekage carefully.

Gaara sighs and pulls his coat closer to him, desperate for heat. Four months have passed since Fang and him had started dating and almost a month since they finished the theater and three months, three weeks and four days since he asked his girlfriend to go back to Sunagakure with him.

…She still hasn't given him an answer.

Sighing, the sand nin represses a shiver. He hates the cold, snow is the epitome of all evil and the only reason he's here is because of the brunette that he calls his girlfriend. He had every intention of going back to Suna after the theater was finished, but then he saw it. It being Fang's reaction when the first flurries of winter touched her skin.

Her eyes had widened slightly and an excited smile took over her face. She had no idea that Gaara was even watching her as she went for one of her normal walks through the woods; he made sure she didn't or else he'd never hear the end of it. Ever since he saw that look of pure happiness on her face he wanted nothing else but to see it again, so he extended the trip till after Christmas. Which is why he's stuck outside in the cold, sometimes life just isn't fai-

Gaara jumps slightly as a cold, wet snow ball hits his exposed ear, sliding down to his neck. He shakes his head and wipes the rest of the snow off of himself. Glaring darkly, he turns to face the direction that the offending mush ball came from.

Fang blinks out from behind a tree, another snowy weapon ready in her hand. They stare at each other for a moment before she throws it up into the tree tops. Gaara blinks when he hears Naruto's startled cry and raises an eyebrow when said blonde falls from the branches and into the snow below.

"He did it!" Fang states quickly before running for cover as Sasuke throws a snow ball at her head.

"I did not!" Naruto yells, his eyes wide and innocent…and completely unconvincing.

"Did too!"

Gaara looks over at Naruto, turning his back from Fang…Big mistake…. Another snowball hits him in the back of the head and he growls. "Fang."

"Now, that one was mine. Don't you see the difference, eh?"

The red head turns back to his girlfriend and begins stalking toward her swiftly, his eyes promising nothing good. Fang in return does the only thing any brave person would do and begins running away, her eyes wide with undoubted mirth. Too bad she didn't see Uzumaki's snowball in time to dodge it and she gets a face full. The brunette swears softly and pushes the offending snow off, only to be met with the dreaded Kazekage.

The L'Cie jumps back, but before she can make her escape Gaara grabs hold of her and throws her over his shoulder. Fang flails uncomfortably. "Why does everyone throw me over their shoulder?" she bites out. "Put me down!" All Gaara does is give her a brisk smack on her rear and she jumps, her eyes wide. Gaara smirks smugly and continues walking.

Fang doesn't have to look to know the look on the sand ninja's face and decides that two can play at that game. She reaches her hand down and she pinches just below where his coat ends. Right on his ass. She smiles in triumph when Gaara stops walking. "…Did you just…?"

"Yes, yes I did," she says proudly, happy that she got a reaction.

The red head narrows his eyes, unsure if he should be agitated or amused by his girlfriend. He decides on both and drops her into a snow drift and walks away. Gaara smirks slightly when he hears a collection of swears come from behind him, but it quickly disappears when he feels himself being knocked forward into his frozen hell.

Sometimes, he really REALLY didn't like the fact that Fang's so damn sneaky. This is one of those times.

"Seven o'clock! Time for the secret Santa!" Snow yells out to the younger teens outside. Naruto and Vanille cheer happily, grabbing ahold of boyfriends and running into the house before anyone could say 'presents.'

Fang smiles slightly as she gets off of Gaara and pulls him back up onto his feet. Without looking at him she hugs him tightly and nuzzles into his neck affectionately. The red head's frozen stance immediately melts away and he sighs, wrapping his arms around her. Yeah, Fang can be evil and a pain, but she knows how to make people forgive her.

"Come on." She says. "If we don't get in there soon we're going to have to deal with an impatient Naruto and Vanille. Gaara nods and pulls away, walking back into the house with his girlfriend at his side.

"HURRY UP SLOWPOKES!" Naruto commands, his arms flailing. The two of them roll their eyes and sit down in Gaara's living room, along with Temari, Kankuro, Snow, Sasuke, Vanille, Shikamaru, and of course Naruto. To make things easier they decided to do a secret Santa, that way everyone got gifts. Unfortunately, thanks to Naruto everyone would be getting two gifts. You see, he had the bright idea of having different categories for gifts, so they all wrote down one and put them in a hat to choose two categories. Luckily they drew out one that said 'normal' and not so luckily one that said 'perverted.' Oh yes, everyone would be getting something they'd actually want for the holiday and one that, well…you know.

"Ok! Who wants to go first!" Snow asks and Naruto's hand shoots up.

"ME ME ME ME ME ME ME! I WANT TO GO FITST PLEASE!"

Snow puts his hands up in an attempt to calm the excited teen. "Alright, alright you can go first, Naruto."

The blonde jumps up and fist pumps. "HECK YEAH! DATTEBAYO!" he cries out as he dives under the Christmas tree and re-emerges with his two gifts, both unsigned. He rips the wrapping of off the first gift and cheers loudly when he sees it's a box full of instant ramen. Surprise, surprise. "Whoever got me this I freaking love you right now!" He says loudly as he begins to unwrap his other gift. He opens the box and looks at the tiny bottle in wonder. "…Ramen flavored lube?" he questions, glancing around at everyone. "I didn't know they made that."

"They don't," Gaara says and Naruto blinks over at him. "I had to special order it." Everyone stares at the red head for a while before the silence is broken by Naruto.

"Thanks Gaara! Man this stuff is going to be fun, isn't it Sasuke!" the blonde says, looking over at his boyfriend who just grunts in response. "Ah, be nice teme!"

"Shut it, dobe."

"Here!" Snow interrupts them, throwing Sasuke his gifts. "No need to go one by one." He says simply and tosses everyone their gifts. "Dig in people!"

Fang glances down at her two gifts and shifts slightly, debating which one to open. She glances over at Gaara as he sighs and begins taking the wrapping paper off of his own.

"Okay! Who got me this?" Kankuro asks loudly, holding up a box. Fang snickers and looks up, along with everyone else in the room, at the blow-up doll that she got him. Snow blinks at the gift and then glances at her, a knowing look in his eyes.

The girl smiles and raises her hand. "That'd be me, myself, and I," Fang says. Everyone holds back their laughs as Kankuro's eyes widen in shock that a girl would give that as a gift. He shakes his head and opens his other one, blinking when he sees it's a new set of carving tools.

"Oh cool, flavored!" Vanille squeals as she holds up a box of condoms. Shikamaru sighs and shakes his head at his girlfriend, tossing the 'toy' he got for his risqué gift.

"Hey Naruto! Is this from you?" Snow asks as he holds up the latest Icha Icha novel. Naruto smiles and nods his head. Snow laughs. "I thought so, thanks!"

Temari scowls at her gift, promptly slamming the lid back on.

"What's wrong, Temari? Don't like your gift?" Snow asks, smirking.

She glares at him, picking up some of the wrapping paper and chucking it at his head, muttering, "Stupid baka."

Naruto fell off the couch, clutching his side.

Sakura chuckles, leaning against Sai. "Glad you like it. Now, it's all up to you to get him to wear it."

Sasuke glares at her, eyes narrowed.

"What, Sasuke-kun? You looked cute in mine," she teases.

He grunts in response, ignoring the bits of laughter.

Fang shakes her head and opens her gift, sighing in relief when she ends up with the normal one first. She holds up the knives and observes them with a small smile. "Whoever got me these, thank you," she says as she sets them down while turning to her other present. She takes a deep breath and pulls the paper off and takes off the lid of the box, her eyes widening slightly at the present inside.

Gaara leans over and looks into the box, his eyebrow raising. "…Lingerie?"

"It appears so," Fang says, only slightly embarrassed by the gift.

"So Fang, do you like it?" Sasuke asks a hint of a smirk on his lips.

Fang glares over at him slightly. "Oh yeah, I'll be sure to put it to good use."

"Good, Naruto and I spent forever picking it out. You would never guess how long it'd take him to decide on what color would look best on you. It HAD to be dark blue."

The brunette sighs deeply and shakes her head, putting the lid back on the package. She glances over at her boyfriend who has his nose buried in a book. She leans over and sees it's an album filled with pictures of everyone, even a few of him and her.

"Fang!"

The brunette turns her head toward her sister. "Yeah?"

Vanilla holds up two notecards and some ribbon, smiling. "Did you forget?"

A wide smile spreads across Fang's lips as she shakes her head. "Of course not." She stands up and grabs a card from her elder and a pen off of the table. The girl pauses for a minute as Vanille scribbles something down on her card and folds it before heading outside. Fang taps her pen against the table a few times out of habit and quickly writes something down before she folds the card and follows after her sister.

When she opens the door, Vanille walks in from outside and smiles at her younger sister. "I hope your wish comes true, Fang."

"I hope yours does too, Vanille," the brunette says as she walks outside, closing the door behind her. She quickly trudges through the snow to one of the many trees outside. Snow lightly falls from the now dark sky and she glances up at the clear stars. Carefully, Fang places the ribbon through the card, stringing it tightly so that the card doesn't fall off in the winter wind.

Holding the small wish up to her mouth, Fang lightly recites her wish in her head before she presses her lips to the paper, her eyes closed tight.

"Fang…?" a low voice calls to her quietly and she smiles.

"Yes, Gaara?"

The boy walks up beside her, watching her curiously. "What are you doing?"

The smile on her lips only grows as she opens her eyes and slides the little card onto the tree. "I'm making a wish."

The red head nods his head, looking up at the sky. "…Have you thought about my offer?"

Fang nods her head and looks at him. "I have."

"And?"

"And I was wondering if it's still an open offer," she says with a slight smile. She watches as Gaara looks down at her, a warm smile gracing his own lips.

"It's always an open offer."

Fang reaches up and kisses him softly before wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. Gaara holds her close, his eyes flickering to the wish she had just seconds ago put up.

'I wish that I can let

go of my fear this

year and let myself

be happy. And in by

doing so, make him

happy, too…

-Oerba Yun Fang'

Gaara smiles and holds his girlfriend close, silently promising to do everything he can to make her wish come true.


	24. Journey

*Chapter Twenty-Four. Journey*

Awaking early in the morning, Fang quickly gathers up her pre-packed clothes and puts on her coat quietly. Gaara knocks gently on her window and she opens it for him, letting him inside. "You ready to go?" he asks and she nods.

"Yeah, just give me a sec to go check up on Vanille and the hero," she says while walking out of the room. It's New Year 's Day. Last night, Snow and Kankuro both made a new definition of the word 'trashed,' and were just completely drunk off their ass. She still didn't see how Gaara's older brother will be able to travel after last night, but hey, his problem not hers.

Fang swiftly opens Snow's door and looks in, yep, still passed out on the floor. She can hear his breathing so apparently everything's all good. She smiles and closes it, moving over to her sister's quickly. Vanille stirs slightly when she opens the door, but stays asleep. Fang can't help but to be a little sad that in a few days her sister will be miles, villages away. "You better stay safe, Oerba Dia Vanille. I'm not going to here for a while," she says quietly as she closes the door.

* * *

"One day down, two more to go," Kankuro grumbles as they walk into the shelter of the cave. Temari mumbles something under her breath as she drops her sack. Kankuro then glares at his older sister and shoots another comment back. Gaara sighs and ignores his two older siblings, turning to start a fire. His eyebrow shoots up when he sees one already burning softly, Fang crouching down next to it, slowly feeding it to keep the heat up.

It's still snowy where they are, not much different than what it was in Konoha. The L'Cie looks up at Gaara's inquiring gaze and she smiles lightly. "I know how to make fire too, Gaara. Try to not look so shocked," she muses and Gaara's eyes narrow slightly.

"You should get some rest, it's been a long day and we have another one ahead of us," he says. Fang opens her mouth to argue but shuts it, knowing that it's one thing she won't be able to talk him out of. Sighing, the girl stands and begins preparing her bed. By the time she's done, Kankuro and Temari are already passed out and snoring. She rolls her eyes lightly and slides underneath her blanket and rests her head on her make-shift pillow and closes her eyes.

While everyone else falls asleep, Gaara sits huddling into his marshmallow of a coat. Even though the coat protects from the cold, it can't keep all of it out and he soon finds himself shivering despite himself.

"Gaara…"

The red head looks over at Fang, her eyes looking over at him with slight amusement. "Come here," she says, motioning for him to come closer. Gaara sighs and does so with his arms crossed tightly across his chest. Fang reaches out and grabs his arm, pulling him down to her. "If you stay like that you'll freeze," she says while dragging him underneath her blanket. When he'd underneath she unzips his coat and takes it off much to his unwillingness. Fang rolls her eyes. "You spread heat more when you're in less clothing, it's only fact."

With that, she balls his coat up and places it next to her head and pats it, signaling for him to use it as a pillow. With a sigh, Gaara lays down with his head on the pillow. He can feel the heat pulsing out of Fang and he unconsciously scoots closer to her. The brunette takes his hands in hers and rubs them, trying to warm them up. "Your hands are freezing," she mumbles before placing one on her neck and the other on the small of her back, underneath her shirt.

Gaara blinks at her, unsure of what exactly to do. Granted his hands were definitely getting warmer now, all of him is getting warmer. Fang snakes an arm around his waist and nuzzles close into his chest, curling up tightly next to him. "Fang?" Gaara asks quietly and she hums in response. "Why are you so warm?"

"…Because in Oerba we had harsh winters and Pulsian's naturally produce a lot of heat," she answers him with a yawn, her breathing becoming steadily deeper as she begins to slip away into nothingness. Gaara pulls the girl closer to him and sighs, completely warm in the middle of winter.

* * *

"Home sweet home," Temari says with a smile as the group spots the village of Sunagakure for the first time. Gaara nods in agreement and they start walking faster. All of them,for the most part, were tired and in need of some good rest. Closer and closer, they come to the Sand Village, walking in the dark desert to get to their destination.

Luckily, they arrived in the desert in the late afternoon, so the heat was just beginning to cool when they began their trek through the sand. Gaara glances over at Fang, taking in the slight darkening of the skin underneath her eyes, proof of her poor rest the night before. It's taken them three days to get here and only one of which the girl had gotten proper sleep.

The young Kazekage suspects that she's having problems being this far away from her sister, and he can't help but feel slightly worried. The brunette looks fine on the outside, but every time he looks into her eyes he can see how tired she really is.

After almost another hour of walking, they finally make it to the gates. The guard's immediately walk out to greet them. "Kazekage-Sama," they greet him and bow, telling him how it's good to see that they had a safe journey.

Fang is slightly taken aback when they talk to Gaara with such formality, but then she remembers that he's the leader of this village. She doesn't realize she's spacing out until she feels someone lightly touch her shoulder and she represses her reflex to jump. The L'Cie looks over at Gaara and he lightly nudges her, leading her into the village.

From all around them, she can hear people calling out to Gaara and his siblings. That, and she can also hear soft whispers about herself, but she's too tired to care. After what seems like another lifetime they arrive at Gaara's house and she sighs in relief and anguish, wondering if she's finally tired enough to sleep or if it will continue evading her.

"Fang."

"Hm?" she asks as she turns around, only to feel something touch her forehead and then darkness.

* * *

Gaara quickly catches his now sleeping girlfriend before she falls to the ground, and he lifts her up. Well, that's one way to make her go to bed without a fight. Sure, he's going to get an ear-full about that later, but she's asleep now and that's all that matters.

He quickly carries the girl up to her room and sets her down on the bed carefully. He pulls a light blanket around her and situates her so that she won't wake up sore after her rest. He goes back down stairs and grabs her stuff. He brings it back into her room, finding Fang just the way she was when he left her only moments before. Gaara runs his hand through Fang's hair and lightly kisses her forehead. "Sweet dreams," he mumbles quietly before he walks out and closes the door.

"Kazakage-Sama."

Gaara sighs and turns to one of his subordinates. "Yes?"

The man holds out a stack of papers for the red head and he resists the urge to rip his hair out. "The paperwork for this evening."


	25. What We Do

*Chapter Twenty-Five. What We Do*

Groaning, Fang rolls over onto her side not want to wake up, but the heat refuses to go away and she sits up groggily, her body sore. She glances around, knowing that she must be in Suna, but when did she get-

Her eyes narrow slightly, coming to the conclusion that Gaara must've don't something to make her fall asleep. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her cell phone, flipping it open to see that she has four missed calls and seven text messages. She sighs and goes to close it but the date in the corner catches her eye and she blinks. She'd been sleeping for almost a whole day, great.

With a reluctant groan, she rolls off the bed and stretches her unused legs, her bones and joints popping with the effort. She glances around the room and a door that's partially open catches her eye and she walks over, seeing that it's a bathroom. She sighs and decides that she might as well take a shower while she has the chance. Fang grabs a change of clothes and walks in, quickly stripping down before jumping into the shower quickly.

* * *

After the much needed shower, the brunette walks out of the room, curiosity raking her brain. She walks down a flight of stairs and begins exploring, but gets side-tracked when she sees a library at the end of the hall. The L'Cie quickly walks into it, her eyes widening at the four walls holding nothing but books upon books. She smiles and walks over to the side, glancing around at the titles before she continues looking, her eyes now training on the window.

Fang walks up to it briskly and pulls the curtain away and nearly gasps at the sight before her. The evening sun is setting, casting colors across the sky and the red-ish color of the houses and building in the village. If you'd call it a village, to her it almost looks like a city. A city of sand.

"Beautiful isn't it," Gaara's low voice says into her ear and she jumps. He chuckles softly as she turns to face him. "How was your rest?"

"Fine," she answers him simply, still not pleased with how he got her to sleep.

"You look better."

Fang nods. "I feel better. And you're right, it is beautiful."

Gaara nods in agreement and walks up beside her, lightly resting an arm on the edge of the window. "…I'm glad you decided to come back with me, Fang," he says, looking over at her.

"I'm glad I did, too," the brunette says with a smile. "It's just going to take a while to get used to the heat."

"I hope you find yourself comfortable here."

"I will. It may take a little while, but I will," she assures him and gazes out at the village. "So what do you usually do during the days?"

"…Paperwork…" he grumbles darkly and Fang laughs.

"That sounds like fun."

"Shut up, Fang."

"Make me, Gaara."

The red head grabs her arm and pulls her into his chest, kissing her deeply and effectively shutting her up. But, it did have a few extra perks.

After the long lip-lock they both pull away for air, but Gaara still holds his girlfriend close to him. "You wouldn't believe how bored I was while you were sleeping."

Fang shrugs. "That's okay, I'll be bored while you do your paperwork all day, every day."

"What did I say about you, paper work, and shutting up?"

"Hm, I don't think you said anything really," she says with a smile as he rolls his eyes. The girl leans up and nuzzles his neck softly. He immediately sighs and relaxes. Fang pulls away and looks out into the fading sun.

Gaara watches as his girlfriend's face becomes impassive and she stares out at the sky, obviously deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?"

"About here and now and everything else," she answers with a sigh.

Gaara places a hand on her shoulder lightly. "Fang, why did you decide to come back with me?" he asks her quietly, studying her face carefully.

Instead of the confused looks he was expecting, Fang smiles, her eyes glancing over at his. "Because I want to be happy, and I'm happiest when I'm with you," she admits. " I'm still afraid of the consequences my choices may bring, but I can deal with those, it's what we do," she says as she looks up at him. "But my most important reason is that you're precious to me, Gaara, and I don't want to lose you…"

The young Kazekage leans down and presses his lips to hers softly. "I'm happy when I'm with you, too. You make me actually feel something, something that I don't have to be afraid of," he says quietly, looking down into her bright blue-green eyes. "You are so different from anyone I've ever met, Fang, and I never want to see you go. That's why I wanted you to come here with me. I want you close, I want to see you and hear you talk."

Gaara lightly grasps her hand in his own and interlocks their fingers. They watch each other as the sun continues to set, the red-tinge reflecting in their eyes and souls. "I'm still worried about my emotions and letting you be so close," he admits softly, pulling her closer and resting his head against her. "But like you said before, it's what we do."


End file.
